


Only One For Me

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, High School, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Public Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Yeojin and Hyejoo love each other.
Relationships: Im Yeojin & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Im Yeojin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Kim Hyunjin/Park Chaewon | Go Won
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Only One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ It's been a while! It's your friendly neighborhood shrimpie~! After a much needed hiatus I'm finally back and on this ocassion I bring you a 'little' fic that I hope it's to your liking ^^
> 
> Without further ado... Here it is! What you asked for! The winner of last poll: YeoHye!! 
> 
> Enjoy your food :D
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“Look, Hyejoo!!! Hyunjin is carrying me!!” A really small girl called out to her friend as she was hanging off the flexed bicep of an athletic tall girl who smirked cockily at her obvious display of strength.

Hyejoo turned around to look at the small girl and chuckled at her excitement. It was a known fact that Yeojin was crushing hard on popular jock Hyunjin and by the looks of it, those feelings were reciprocated. Hyejoo smiled at her and gave her two thumbs up. 

Yeojin continued hanging happily off Hyunjin’s strong body as the latter swung her playfully while Yeojin struggled not to fall off by gripping the toned arm with her tiny little hands making Hyunjin laugh wholeheartedly in the process.

Hyejoo felt like an intruder witnessing the blossoming feelings between the pair. At first, she had her reservations because Hyunjin was a jock, the most popular one at that, the quarterback. Literally a cliché for trouble. Whereas, Yeojin was the school’s mascot ‘Froggy’ as there was no one more suitable than her to fit the costume because of her height and liveliness. They had met each other in football practice and one thing led to another. In no time, Hyunjin became smitten with Yeojin and the same could be said for her little friend. 

As the good friend she was, she doubted Hyunjin’s intentions initially but as time went on, Hyunjin proved to be an authentic and thoughtful individual and her feelings were sincere as much as she could tell, so she gave Yeojin the go.

“What a monster…” A third girl approached the trio and looked at Hyunjin with a scorn in her face. 

Hyejoo almost jumped out in fear at the intrusion. Chaewon, the head cheerleader, and the other walking cliché present at the moment scared her shitless. Unlike her little best friend, Hyejoo was not interested in relationships or anything at the moment. She just wanted to play video games. Hence, the moment Chaewon made blatantly obvious that she wanted ‘something’ with her, Hyejoo dreaded every encounter she had with the attractive girl. 

Chaewon was also a good girl as far as she could tell, but she simply couldn’t give her what she wanted. She was just not interested and although she had made her refusal obvious, Chaewon still insisted from time to time. She knew she should feel flattered because Chaewon was gorgeous and many desired her but she was just not into her or anyone for that matter.

“Hey, Chae!! Look!!” Hyunjin yelled at the cheerleader enthusiastically while showing her a perfect smile, her canines sticking out cutely. A total show off.

“Don’t call me, Chae… Only my friends call me that… And hide those fangs, silly bean...” Chaewon huffed in response as she pretty much showed her dislike for the jock.

“But I let you copy from my biology homework, I thought we were friends…” Hyunjin pouted at her.

“Mmm… No?” Chaewon replied flatly as she ignored Hyunjin and focused her attention on Hyejoo.

“And what about you? Are you as strong as Hyunjin?” Chaewon asked in a flirty way, ruffling her golden locks with her index finger.

“Mmm... Ah… I guess I can swing you…?” Hyejoo said without thinking and Chaewon grabbed her to test her swinging abilities.

Suffice to say, the no coupley couples spend the rest of the afternoon proving their abilities at carrying and swinging much to the delight of their counterparts.

xxx

“I can’t believe you’re leaving for so many months, Hyejoo… I’m gonna miss you so so so much…!!!” Yeojin clung to Hyejoo like a koala while Hyejoo patted her head affectionately.

“Come on, Yeojinnie!! You won't even miss me! You have Hyunjin to keep you entertained… Aren’t you an item already?” Hyejoo asked her best friend intriguingly.

Hyejoo may not have been interested in things such as romance or relationships but there was definitely one thing in her mind: Gaming. Because of that, she had practically begged her parents to let her go to a gaming summer camp for vacation and after much nagging on her part, she had finally convinced her skeptical folks to let her go.

She had always spent her summer vacation with Yeojin, so this would be a first time. Yeojin was devastated at the thought of spending the summer without her because even if she had Hyunjin and even Chaewon now, her favorite person in the world would always be Hyejoo, her best friend.

“We’re not together and I don’t care about that right now… I want you to stay and be with me…!!” Yeojin whined as she pulled Hyejoo closer.

“Yeojinnie… Summer will be gone in a blink… Enjoy your time with Hyunjin and when I return I promise we’ll do whatever you want… Okay?” Hyejoo caressed Yeojin’s buns tenderly as Yeojin puffed air through her nostrils in deep thought.

“Whatever I want?” Yeojin asked.

“Whatever you want.” Hyejoo confirmed her words.

“Pinky swear?” Yeojin stuck out her pinky to Hyejoo.

“Pinky swear.” Hyejoo promised as she locked her pinkie with Yeojin’s.

xxx

Hyejoo and Yeojin texted each other daily. They missed each other too much and it was understandable as they had never been separated before. 

Hyejoo was having a great time in the esports summer camp her parents thought was the most suitable for her gaming skills. Yet, she missed Yeojin deeply. For her part, Yeojin was just the same. She hung out with Hyunjin and Chaewon and the two always bickered and it was overly entertaining. Moreover, sometimes Hyunjin acted really sweet with her as if they were dating but she could never enjoy herself fully because her best friend was always on her mind and for Hyejoo, it was the same.

Fortunately, summer was soon to be over and in no time the two friends would be reuniting again unaware that in their last year in high school, their lives would drastically change as the events that would soon unfold would have a deep impact in their future.

xxx

Hyejoo was ecstatic. She had missed Yeojin like crazy and was eager to meet her after what felt like an eternity. She also couldn’t believe how much she had changed in the short span of three months and couldn’t wait to show Yeojin the ‘new' her.

Hyejoo was not an antisocial person per se, but she was a really reserved and introverted girl who valued her alone time above anything else. The only person who had been able to break her cocoon of solitude had been Yeojin because she was, in her opinion, the only one who truly understood her. 

For that reason, she had never felt the need to ‘blend in’ or ‘fit’ within the crowd. Yeojin was more than enough for her. That’s why she didn’t really understand why Chaewon was so interested in her. She was just a plain-looking teenager, kind of chubby and with a forgettable face. Straight black hair with horrible bangs stuck to her forehead and to top it off, a terrible choice of clothing, extra-large sweaters to hide her body with distasteful and infantile designs.

Nonetheless, gaming summer camp had changed her in more ways than one. She thought she would just spend all day sitting in front of a monitor, typing like crazy on a led backlit keyboard and clicking furiously on a wired mouse, but reality had been another. She had been forced to work out and exercise like she was in a military camp instead. 

Long gone were her past looks the moment she decided to leave the sedentary life behind. She was now a slender teenager, having lost all her baby fat and gone through a growth spurt. The only thing that remained from her previous self were her kissable and full cheeks much to her mother’s joy who loved to pinch them. She had also changed her fashion style and at present opted for more tighter clothes, meaning ones that felt like a second skin because she felt the need to show off her slim body. Yeojin was in for a surprise.

That being said, the one who would be getting surprised was no other than trendy Hyejoo. Yeojin had gone through a change of her own and there wasn’t anything in the world that could have prepared her for something like that as it was going to awaken emotions and feelings buried deep inside that hadn’t seen the light of day yet. Hyejoo’s world was about to be rocked.

xxx

Hyejoo was meeting Yeojin, Hyunjin and Chaewon at a diner to have lunch and talk about their respective summers. It had been three months since they had all seen each other and she was excited to show them her new look and surprise them. The surprised one would be her, though, because as she was opening the door to enter the place, she saw something that blew her mind as a spiral of emotions never felt before descended upon her body like a waterfall.

Hyunjin, Chaewon and Yeojin were being taken to their reserved table by the waitress and in any normal circumstances that would have been a common sight, but not today. Today, she knew that her life as she had known it up until then was over and nothing would be the same ever again.

Hyunjin and Chaewon looked exactly like the last time she saw them, but Yeojin, Yeojin was a whole different story. Yeojin was a sight for sore eyes. She looked beautiful, unapproachable, ethereal, a being out of this world. She was sporting a high ponytail while her hair cascaded in perfect brown locks down her shoulders. She had a beige and cozy sweater that hugged her body just right accentuating her curves. Since when did Yeojin have curves? Hyejoo wanted to ask herself. A skirt that was way too short to be considered legal barely covered her lush and unbelievable long legs, and worst of all, a pair of black knee-high boots completed her looks as it seemed the outfit’s only purpose was to stir up the most inappropriate and depraved thoughts in her. Thoughts that she was sure a friend shouldn’t have for another friend.

This was not the Yeojin she said goodbye to three months ago. The Yeojin she knew preferred wearing baggy hockey jerseys, bucket hats and khaki shorts, nothing like the feminine girl she had in front of her, nothing at all. When had Yeojin turned into a beautiful femme fatale? Hyejoo didn’t know the answer and was afraid to ask. 

Hyejoo looked at her best friend in stupor. Her penis twitched uncomfortably and she knew that if she didn’t calm herself down she would make a mess in her underwear. Hyejoo wanted to hide as she had never felt aroused like she was feeling right this moment and even less for a friend. So far, the only girls that excited her were virtual ones but here Yeojin was pure delicious real flesh she wanted to devour.  
  
  


“Hyejoo??? Is that you??” Yeojin suddenly interrupted her carnal thoughts as the girl noticed her presence and came running up to her with her arms extended to give her the tightest hug in history.

Hyejoo couldn’t utter a word as she felt Yeojin’s exquisite body near her. It felt too good. She almost fainted when she felt Yeojin’s boobs make contact with her own and her dick bounced happily. Fortunately, she had the decency to pull her pelvis backward as to not let Yeojin notice her sudden erection. She didn’t want to overstep the boundaries of friendship.

As Yeojin continued hugging Hyejoo like she had missed her all of her life, and it sure felt like that for the smaller girl, Hyunjin and Chaewon waved at her in amazement. It seemed they didn’t recognize the girl in front of them.

“Hyejoo… You look like a different person…” Hyunjin greeted her first as she separated herself from Yeojin to receive a bear hug from the charming athlete.

Hyejoo smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head at being stared at so openly while Yeojin clung to her arm and swung it playfully demanding her attention.

“You look smoking hot.” Chaewon deadpanned giving Hyejoo a once over.

“Yeah, bro… I’m loving the chains…” Hyunjin said and started playing with the chains attached to her black trousers.

Hyejoo didn’t know what to say at being the obvious center of attention of her friends but she thanked them mentally because it had helped her get rid of her hard-on, her gaze no longer focused on Yeojin as the latter was just by her side surprisingly quiet.

“Well, let’s go to the table, I’m starving…” Hyunjin suggested. The group of friends had remained standing and hindering the transit at the establishment.

Hyunjin and Chaewon made their way over the table and when Hyejoo was about to accompany them, she felt Yeojin pulling on her sleeve, trying to get her attention once again. Hyejoo lowered her head to look at her, trying to ignore the tightening of her pants and chest due to their proximity.

“I missed you so much, Hyejoo…” Yeojin beamed the sincerest smile at her and Hyejoo felt her whole world crumbling at the sight of her friend. 

“I missed you too, Yeojinnie… You have no idea…” Hyejoo replied and bravely cupped Yeojin’s cheek with her right hand as the other one was still held by her best friend.

Both Hyejoo and Yeojin felt that there were more words needed to be said but at that moment they just indulged in each other’s presence as it seemed that any kind of interruption would break the spell they were currently in. It was the beginning for something greater but neither of them was prepared for it yet.

“Hey, guys… You coming?” Hyunjin obliviously asked as she called out for them while Chaewon just rolled her eyes at Hyunjin’s ignorance. 

Hyejoo pulled Yeojin with her as she approached the table and let out an uncomfortable giggle as she took Hyunjin’s words literally and felt miserable because she knew she would be definitely ‘cumming’ by the end of the evening in the privacy of her room by not so friendly thoughts of Yeojin. 

xxx

Needless to say, Hyejoo spent all the outing wishing to be in another place as her mind was full of vicious thoughts regarding Yeojin. She had never felt so uncomfortable in her life, with a never-ending erection, as she tried unsuccessfully to get rid of it by thinking about puppies just for Yeojin to bring it back again by doing the bare minimum.

Hyejoo didn’t know if Yeojin was doing what she was doing on purpose or if she really was clueless. Whatever it was, it seemed she was out of luck or fate had decided to play a trick on her, by making her lust after her childhood friend. Yeojin was not being helpful either by the way she was kneeling on the seat, inadvertently flashing her underwear every time she moved, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Hyejoo hissed every time she could take a glimpse of Yeojin’s white cotton panties, trying to accommodate her growing erection constantly not to let anyone notice it. Still, someone had definitely caught on and was smirking knowingly at her as she tried to hold herself back from laughing out loud at Hyejoo’s poor state.

Hyejoo lamented her misfortune when she also noticed the way Hyunjin and Yeojin looked at each other and wished she had never caught feelings or ‘desires’ for her friend. What a way for her sexuality to awaken, craving a friend who couldn’t be anything more than that. 

xxx

“When are you gonna confess?” A particularly nosy cheerleader asked Hyejoo as she slammed the door of her locker.

Hyejoo jumped back in surprise, no longer in fear, as she faced a smirking Chaewon and tried to play it cool, feigning ignorance at the sudden inquiry.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Hyejoo replied plainly while gathering the books she had thrown on the floor when Chaewon startled her.

“Come one, Hyejoo… You can’t lie to me… You want in Yeojin’s pants…” Chaewon easily remarked as she polished her nails.

“Tha- Tha- That’s not true, Yeojin is my friend… Just my friend… I don’t have feelings for her…” Hyejoo tried to excuse herself miserably.

“Oh my God!! Are you in love with her?? I thought you just wanted to fuck her…!!” Chaewon screamed in excitement as Hyejoo tried to shut her up by putting her hands over her mouth.

Hyejoo didn’t know what to do because she had basically exposed herself to the popular cheerleader. Chaewon had a way to make people give more information than intended and it seemed Hyejoo had fallen into her trap.

“Shhh!!! She will hear you… Stop!!” Hyejoo stressed to Chaewon as she looked at the object of her affections talking with Hyunjin, barely meters away from where she was standing.

Hyejoo let go of Chaewon as the latter promised to stay quiet and pulled her closer to her so they could talk and not be heard by the unaware couple who couldn’t care less about their shenanigans.

It has been a few weeks since senior year had started and although the four girls hung out together when they were free, Hyejoo tried to withdraw herself as much as she could from the groups. She didn’t want to see Yeojin being overly affectionate with Hyunjin or vice versa and even if objectively, Yeojin was as affectionate with her and Chaewon too, she couldn’t really tell the difference because she believed they were already a couple, something which was far from the truth.

In fact, Yeojin and Hyunjin were not a couple, at least not yet. She hadn’t asked Yeojin why but Chaewon had told her that Yeojin kept rejecting Hyunjin’s advances over the summer and Hyunjin just let her be. This was strange in Hyejoo’s opinion because the last time she had talked with Yeojin, there was nothing more than Yeojin had wanted than to be Hyunjin’s girlfriend.

Well, whatever the case, it was painfully obvious that they would eventually become a couple so it was ridiculous to try to do something about it like confess her own feelings which Chaewon had suggested. There was no point in doing that. Yeojin liked Hyunjin and that was final.

“I still think you should confess… All these pent-up feelings will do you no good…” Chaewon couldn’t help but feel sorry for Hyejoo’s pitiful look as she watched how Hyunjin was hugging Yeojin from the side and showing her what she guessed was a video of a cat in her phone.

“There is no point in doing that. They are perfect together. Look at them… They are so cute. Yeojin has already made her choice.” Hyejoo stated painfully as she saw that a couple of Hyunjin’s teammates approached her locker with a folded banner. What was that about?

“Yeojin doesn’t even know she has a choice, dummy…” Chaewon insisted while looking intriguingly at the scene taking place behind Hyunjin and Yeojin.

“And what about you? Why are you telling me this…? I mean… I thought you liked me…” Hyejoo asked Chaewon, slightly offended.

“I do like you, Hyejoo… And because I do, I want you to be happy…” Chaewon truthfully told her.

“But… Won’t you feel bad if I start something with Yeojin? I don’t understand…” Hyejoo cluelessly asked. She had never imagined that the seemingly selfish cheerleader was not like people pictured her.

“Don’t worry about it… It’s just a crush, I’m already getting over it… Besides, my sights have always been set on another person…” Chaewon muttered under her breath.

“Who?? Don’t tell me you like Hyunjin and that’s why you want me to confess to Yeojin…” Hyejoo questioned in disbelief.

“Hyunjin?? You don’t mean the same Hyunjin that thinks beer pong is an Olympic Discipline, do you?” Chaewon asked back indignantly. Hyunjin, the handsome silly bean, and her were just not a good fit.

“Why not? You would be the perfect couple…” Hyejoo realized. She hadn’t thought about it but they would surely look dreamy if they were together.

“... Especially in high school… You’re the head cheerleader, she is the quarterback… A match made in heaven…” Hyejoo continued, her eyes sparkling at the thought.

“A match made in hell, you mean… Me and her… It’s never happening…” Chaewon didn’t want to continue talking about it and Hyejoo got the memo.

“Who do you like, then?” Hyejoo tried to change the subject not to anger Chaewon further when she noticed that Hyunjin was distracting Yeojin with her phone as her two teammates started unfolding the banner they had been carrying for a while. 

“Well, the other day I went to a college party and there was this girl…” Chaewon started to tell her story when she got sidetracked by Hyunjin’s loud voice while the content of the banner was finally revealed, a message that clearly said ‘Yeojin, will you go to Homecoming with me?’ 

“Yeojin, will you do me the honor of being my date at Homecoming?” Hyunjin bravely asked Yeojin in front of everyone as she took out a bouquet of flowers from her locker and made Yeojin turn around so she could look at the banner who had two square boxes that said ‘yes’ and ‘yes or yes’. Hyejoo wanted to disappear, her world crashing down at what the question implied.

Hyejoo felt a sprinkle of bitter tears filling her eyes and a deep pang in her chest. She had tried to fool herself, but the pain she was feeling only confirmed that her feelings were indeed real. Somehow, she had fallen in love with her best friend and now, after this beautiful proposal by the popular and attractive Hyunjin, there was no hope for her at all. There was no way Yeojin would reject her, and she didn’t.

Yeojin took a marker from one of Hyunjin’s ‘assistants’ and drew a giant ‘x’ in the ‘yes or yes’ square box while all the people present clapped and howled at the acceptance of the proposal. 

“I would love to be your date, Hyunjin.” Yeojin told the sportswoman as the latter hugged her tightly, whistles filling the hallway until they were told to shut up by none other than the school’s principal who always liked to ruin the most tender moments. Yet, Hyejoo could not feel more grateful at the moment.

Hyejoo let herself get dragged by Chaewon and focused on getting Yeojin out of her mind. She was certain that by the end of Homecoming night, Yeojin and Hyunjin would be something more and the thought filled her with despair. Why of all people had she fallen in love with her best friend?

xxx

Hyejoo, despite the pain in her heart, accepted her ‘loss’ fair and square and just hoped to get over her feelings soon. Now, one day before Homecoming, she was in Yeojin’s room, hanging out with her best friend who was showing her the pretty dress she would use tomorrow and asking for her opinion on the best-looking accessories.

“I don’t think those hoop earrings would look good… They are too big, maybe something simpler like this right here…” Hyejoo took out a pair of gold earrings shaped like frogs from Yeojin’s dresser.

“These are the ones you gave me when I became the team’s mascot… And I have never used them, I’m sorry…” Yeojin apologized as she tried the pretty looking earrings for the second time in her life.

“That’s okay… Maybe they were waiting for a special occasion to be used?” Hyejoo sweetly told Yeojin as she looked at the mirror admiring Hyejoo’s choice.

“They look really pretty, Hyejoo… Thank you, I’ll use them…” Yeojin thanked her friend and stood on her tiptoes, kissing her cheek gently.

Hyejoo blushed the moment Yeojin’s lips made contact with her face as other parts in her body also started to stir up. She hoped that soon she would stop reacting that way whenever Yeojin was around her. It was getting annoying.

“You don’t have to thank me… I’m here to help you… It’s what friends do…” Hyejoo felt a stab in her chest the moment she purposely referred to them as 'friends’ while Yeojin looked at her weirdly but didn’t comment further on her statement.

“I’m really nervous about tomorrow… I really thought you wouldn’t go, so I’m kind of thankful to Chaewon because now that you’re going, I won’t feel alone there…” Yeojin told Hyejoo who could not comprehend what Yeojin meant.

“Alone? Why would you feel alone? Let me remind you, you’re going with Hyunjin, the girl you’ve been crushing on for months…” Hyejoo reminded Yeojin.

“... Mmmm, well… I know we haven’t really talked since you came back but a lot of things happened during the summer and…” Yeojin tried to organize what she wanted to say because she really wanted to tell Hyejoo exactly what was bothering her.

“What do you mean? Don’t tell me Hyunjin did something to you?” Hyejoo asked in panic, now conscious of Yeojin’s unusual acting.

“No! Not, at all… Hyunjin is great. She’s the most understanding and thoughtful person ever… She’s amazing but…” Yeojin said marvelous things about Hyunjin and how could she not? Hyunjin was perfect, Hyejoo thought.

“Then, stop worrying… You will be with her, forget about me and just focus on having a great time…” Hyejoo did her best to hide her emotions. Yet, there wasn’t anything that she wanted more than to steal Yeojin from Hyunjin.

“Hyejoo, you don’t understand…” Yeojin insisted unsure on how to proceed.

“Then, tell me…” Hyejoo calmly told her as she held Yeojin’s hand.

“I don’t know if I can…” Yeojin lowered her head as she squeezed Hyejoo’s hand softly.

“Yeojin, talk to me… You can tell me anything… I’m your best friend...” Hyejoo uttered that damned word again, ignoring the way Yeojin flinched every time she mentioned it.

“Just promise me you will be there...” Yeojin was being too cryptic but it seemed she was not yet prepared to be completely honest with Hyejoo.

“I will be there… We will all go together, remember? Chaewon has already taken care of everything…” Hyejoo explained unnecessarily as Yeojin pulled her hand away from hers at the mention of Chaewon.

“I know… But I mean-” Yeojin tried to explain herself again when she was cut off by Hyejoo’s ringing tone, Hyuna’s Bubble Pop.

“... Chaewon is calling me… I forgot I had to meet her… She wants her dress to match my tie, so she will be taking me shopping…” Hyejoo gleefully informed Yeojin who looked anything but gleeful.

“Matching outfits?” Yeojin asked with a hint of resentment in her voice, totally unnoticed by Hyejoo.

“Yeah, pretty cool, right?” Hyejoo unmindfully asked.

“I guess…” Yeojin let out without any kind of feeling.

“Don’t worry, everything will turn out great… Hyunjin and you will be great together, I’m sure…” Hyejoo tried to reassure Yeojin once again.

“But, Hyejoo…” Yeojin was tired. Hyejoo was not getting the hint but she couldn’t blame herself because she was doing a poor job at explaining herself. 

“Gotta go, Yeojinnie… If not, Chaewon will rip me a new one… I’ll call you later, okay?” Hyejoo waved Yeojin goodbye as she made her way downstairs and Yeojin could only hear her entrance door being closed by her on her way out.

“Hyejoo…” Yeojin sighed as she let tears of frustration leave her eyes.

xxx

Homecoming day had finally arrived and Hyejoo was not exactly thrilled about it because she didn’t want to witness Hyunjin and Yeojin being more than friendly towards each other. Still, she knew that she had to get used to seeing them together. Their relationship was bound to happen, it was inevitable.

Hyejoo was playing the part as the perfect date for Chaewon, much to Yeojin’s dismay and she didn’t notice the lingering looks directed at her because she kept avoiding Yeojin’s gaze, refusing eye contact when they talked.

Yeojin looked too beautiful. She was wearing a black lace dress just above the knees that hugged her figure just perfectly. Hyejoo had never considered herself a pervert but the way she tried to ogle at Yeojin’s boobs was an indicator that she might have changed over the course of the summer. Yeojin looked like a dark princess and a sexy one at that and she wanted to be in Hyunjin’s place, looking really gallant in a white suit, black dress shirt and high heels, her arm intertwined with Yeojin’s. 

“Close your mouth, Hyejoo… You’re drooling…” Chaewon mentioned once she noticed where Hyejoo’s gaze was fixed on. 

Hyejoo closed her mouth immediately and checked for any traces of saliva only to find none. Chaewon giggled at Hyejoo’s credulousness and took her by the hand, pulling her to the dance floor.

Hyejoo let herself be dragged by Chaewon and tried to empty her mind from other thoughts that were not about her date. Chaewon looked beautiful too. She was wearing a long eden green gown and her normally wavy blonde hair was straightened and parted at the right side. She looked like a princess and she wished she could be her prince but it seemed fate didn’t want them together even if she was wearing a tie of the same color of her dress along with her elegant tuxedo.

Hyejoo and Chaewon had been dancing all night long. Hyejoo was having a really good time and thanked Chaewon for distracting her. They were now doing silly dances, unaware that there was someone who hadn’t taken her eyes off them for the majority of the night. Someone who very much wanted to trade dancing partners but was too much of a coward to do anything about it.

A couple of hours later, as the clock was about to strike midnight, Hyejoo and Chaewon continued dancing, waiting for the Homecoming King and Queen’s announcement. Hyejoo had casted her vote for Chaewon and she was 100% sure she was going to win and as she wondered who would be her King, the principal tapped the microphone and did some kind of gesture so the music would be cut off, making all the students complain out loud.

“May I have your attention, please?” The principal asked politely as the alumni gathered around the stage. 

Hyejoo noticed Chaewon’s uneasiness and wanted to calm her. She knew how much Chaewon valued these things and wanted to comfort her friend. 

“You’re going to win this, Chae… Don’t worry about it…” Hyejoo squeezed her hand comfortingly while someone not far away from them felt a sting in the chest by watching them.

“I’m not nervous about that. I’m sure I’m going to win…” Chaewon squeezed Hyejoo’s hand back and turned around to face her as they were both watching the principal speak and announce other insignificant prices before the main event.

“What’s wrong, then?” Hyejoo insisted as Chaewon looked at her firmly.

“Tell Yeojin how you feel about her… Do it when I go to the stage…” Chaewon had never looked so serious. She practically ordered Hyejoo to confess.

“What? No! Why would I do that? Besides, she’s with Hyunjin and I-...” There was no way Hyejoo would ever tell Yeojin something like that. She didn’t want to lose her friendship.

“... and the Homecoming Queen is…” The principal was about to announce the winner when Chaewon suddenly grabbed Hyejoo by the collar of her shirt, taking off her tie in a swift move.

“Park Chaewon!!!” The principal clapped as all the students in the auditorium did too, acknowledging Chaewon as the Queen.

“Give it to Hyunjin… Now…” Chaewon whispered to Hyejoo as she turned around and started waving at everyone while she walked over to the stage, leaving a confused and tieless Hyejoo behind.

Hyejoo looked at Chaewon perplexed, with her tie still in her hand. She didn’t know where Yeojin and Hyunjin were but she didn’t have to look for them too long as she noticed them not far behind her spot. 

She walked over them and saw that Hyunjin was whispering something in Yeojin’s ear. Hyejoo didn’t let that detain her and marched towards Hyunjin, pulling her from the shoulder and surprising her in the process.

“I think Chaewon wants you to put it on.” Hyejoo plainly told Hyunjin who looked at her and then at the tie, understanding whatever Chaewon had intended as she started removing her own tie to replace it with Hyejoo’s.

Yeojin looked at Hyejoo, but Hyejoo couldn’t look at her. She just watched how Hyunjin struggled with the tie and gave her a hand.

“.... Kim Hyunjin!!” The principal announced the Homecoming King, students clapping feverishly as Hyunjin smiled sheepishly at everyone, displaying her brand-new tie that matched perfectly with the Queen’s gown.

“... I’ll be back…” Hyunjin lowered her head and told Yeojin, making her way over to the stage to join Chaewon in the celebrations.

Hyejoo and Yeojin remained still as they watched their dates thank the audience for voting and gave encouraging speeches. Then, the principal gestured them to the dance floor and in a heartbeat, Chaewon grabbed Hyunjin’s hand. They started dancing as everyone looked at them in awe, realizing what a wonderful couple they made.

“Hyunjin sure looks cute with that crown on her head…” Hyejoo said just to break the tension as Yeojin and her had been standing without saying anything for about five minutes.

“You look cute too.” Yeojin replied as she came closer to Hyejoo who had maintained an exaggerated distance between the two.

Hyejoo lowered her head and looked deeply into Yeojin’s eyes. She was so in love with her. She couldn’t really decipher when it had started. She didn’t know if she had always been or if it was recent but one thing was sure. She loved the woman in front of her.

Hyejoo didn’t know if Yeojin was waiting for a compliment as she kept looking at her like she was the most important person in the world. At the moment, Hyejoo couldn’t have known, but that was exactly how Yeojin was looking at her. She wanted to kiss her and as she was about to turn her head, she remembered Chaewon’s words and realized that this is what Chaewon meant. She knew Hyunjin would be on the stage with her and that gave her the perfect opportunity to confess. It was now or never and when she was about to speak her true feelings, Yeojin beat her to it.

“Hyejoo…” Suddenly Yeojin broke the silence between them and caught Hyejoo’s attention.

“Do you remember when you said, you’ll do whatever I want?” Yeojin tripped over her words, obviously uneasy.

Hyejoo didn’t understand what Yeojin was getting at. However, she didn’t have to wait too much because suddenly, Yeojin forcefully grabbed her by her shirt’s collar, pulling her face close to hers as she shortened the distance between the two and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Hyejoo was too shocked to think about anything else as Yeojin’s candy cotton lips descended on her own and let instincts take over her. She pulled her body against hers and embraced her by the waist. Yeojin did the same by putting her arms around her neck as she stood on her tiptoes.

Hyejoo was savoring the delicious flavor of Yeojin’s lips as she licked her mouth hungrily while Yeojin clung to her and tried to melt within her, her lower backs flushed together so intimately that Hyejoo was certain she would not be able to hide her growing erection from the girl she had in her arms. Yet, she didn’t care. She was too focused on the amazing feeling of Yeojin’s lips when she noticed the evident effort she was making because of the height difference. Hyejoo let Yeojin pull her head lower to find her own, so she wouldn’t force herself to stand on her tiptoes.

Whoever may be looking at them would certainly turn their heads away as the couple looked anything but innocent as they ravished each other’s mouths and pressed their hips closer. The kiss was becoming desperate by the minute, Yeojin parting Hyejoo’s lips with her tongue just to insert the small muscle inside and find Hyejoo’s own, battling with her as Hyejoo whimpered by the wonderful sensations that a simple kiss of the woman she loved caused within her.

Nevertheless, there was nothing simple about that kiss. It was a kiss that had been months in the making or even years if they decided to be truly honest with themselves. Mouths agape as moans became their own little melody while Hyejoo was so hunched over Yeojin that she felt her back starting to hurt. Nonetheless, nothing compared to the overbearing pain she felt when her crotch separated from Yeojin as the latter pulled her head closer and closer to find her own. It appeared that their height difference was causing problems for them as their lower parts could not be squished together at the same time that their mouths. 

Hyejoo growled in discomfort the moment she was forced to pull her aching penis away from Yeojin’s heat and the smaller girl felt like her world crumbled the moment Hyejoo backed away, so she instinctively grabbed her by the buckle of her belt and tried to pull her towards her again. 

The scene was evidently too intimate. Fortunately, everyone was too distracted to pay them any attention as they kept devouring each other in the darkness of the auditorium whilst the spotlight continued focusing on the dancing couple formed by their respective dates.

In an act of desperation, Hyejoo, tired of not feeling Yeojin rightfully, impulsively grabbed her by the back of her tights and carried her to the nearest wall she could find, pinning her and humping her urgently as she snapped her hips upwards, letting her bulge rub all over Yeojin’s core.

The girls hadn’t stopped kissing and now that Yeojin had her legs wrapped around Hyejoo’s waist while the latter fucked her through her clothes, Yeojin let out a loud moan as she came undone in Hyejoo’s grasp, her body trembling and her pelvis convulsing deliciously as it was evident that she was experiencing a strenuous orgasm, much to Hyejoo’s surprise.

Yeojin dug her nails on Hyejoo’s suit and Hyejoo howled at the missed opportunity of Yeojin’s nails marking her skin. She continued kissing Yeojin as she felt how she calmed herself down just to start again and jump furiously on her bulge when she noticed dampness in her trousers.

Hyejoo stopped kissing Yeojin and lowered her head to look at the evidence of what she thought was her arousal, in the form of precum. Nevertheless, she was shocked when she realized the wet spot had been caused by Yeojin’s own gushing liquids as her cum had passed through her panties and stained Hyejoo’s trousers in the most erotic way ever. Yeojin had creamed on her.

Hyejoo growled in content as she looked back at Yeojin and the girl just smiled innocently at her and in that instant, Hyejoo had never felt such a strong need to bury herself into the depths of the girl she was in love with. 

It seemed both of them had forgotten they were in a public place, surrounded by all the people who knew them, as Hyejoo with Yeojin’s aid, began unbuckling her pants delirious with lust while Yeojin’s tiny hand palmed her erection through the fabric. 

Hyejoo couldn’t handle Yeojin’s ministrations, so she lowered the waistband of her underwear hastily and started fucking Yeojin’s hand through the hole she had formed around her penis. Hyejoo was evidently not thinking with the important head as she started dragging her cock along the small space of Yeojin’s hand as the smaller girl bit her lips and ran her tongue all over Hyejoo’s lips, saliva dripping from their faces nastily. 

Hyejoo felt that her own climax was approaching as she staggered her movements. Yet, she didn’t want to cum all over, there was only one place she needed to deposit her semen in and she didn’t know if she could but she felt that she at least had to try. Moreover, before she even had the opportunity to ask, she felt Yeojin pulling on her dick and trying to position it in the entrance of what she guessed was her pussy as she couldn’t really see well where Yeojin was directing it, just that it was between her legs and under her dress.

Yeojin was grunting due to the heavy task of pulling all Hyejoo’s weight by dragging her by the penis and Hyejoo couldn’t help but chuckle at the determination in her eyes as she had stopped kissing her just to focus on it. Hyejoo felt that she could give the girl a hand and took her own cock, putting the head on top of Yeojin’s sweltering pussy, as she parted her lips with the tip making Yeojin whine as she grabbed her by the ass.

Hyejoo was not thinking of anything but penetrating Yeojin and making her pussy home for her dick. She was almost sure Yeojin was a virgin and the thought of deflowering her only encouraged her further but she felt the need to be a tease, so she started rubbing her cockhead over her clenching hole which gripped it firmly just to release it when it unclenched involuntarily as Hyejoo repeated the actions a few times dragging it up, then rubbing Yeojin’s clit to finally dragged it back down, also teasing the puckered hole of her asshole.

Yeojin was whimpering above Hyejoo and she was starting to become mad at Hyejoo’s taunting as there wasn’t anything else she desired more than to become one with the girl. They hadn’t said anything to each other since they had started. It seemed words were not needed to express their most profound desires and need to be with each other. Yet, Yeojin felt the need to break the silent spell as she was no longer having it. She grabbed Hyejoo by one chunk of jet-black locks and bit her ear.

“Fuck me.” Yeojin whispered lustfully and in that precise moment, Hyejoo felt she would cum just for Yeojin’s words and slammed her pelvis quickly as she speared Yeojin’s virgin canal in one swift move, breaking the barrier of her innocence as a popping sound could be heard while warmness coated her cock. For her part, Yeojin screamed wantonly at the feeling of losing her virginity in such a crude manner.

Yeojin arched her back at the unexpected penetration, unknowingly impaling herself even more in the hot meat rod that was Hyejoo. Hyejoo held back her orgasm as she became mesmerized by Yeojin’s face. Her mouth opened, her chin wet with saliva, her eyelids about to close as she hummed with pleasure at the feeling of having her inside. 

Hyejoo was too engrossed by Yeojin and the way she was making her feel that she didn’t even have the courtesy to ask her permission again and just drew her hips back, retreating everything but the tip of her penis just to slam it back again and make Yeojin jump on her abs, fucking her steadily and roughly, ruining her pussy while keeping a relentless pace. 

Yeojin was feeling blissful at finally becoming one with Hyejoo. There were so many things she wanted to tell her and clarify to her but as she bounced on her pelvis, she felt that she would have all the time in the world to tell her everything later as now they were sinfully connected and talking had become unnecessary. 

Yeojin couldn’t believe that this was the first time she was having sex and she was barely feeling any pain after just a few minutes. She knew she gushed a lot but she had never thought it would be so useful by the time losing her innocence would come to. She thanked the way her body reacted to her best friend as it had helped her ease the pain she knew were typical of first times. 

Yeojin could barely see anything but she felt that Hyejoo had a long cock as it was reaching deep parts inside her, making her jump each time she bottomed out, which she knew Hyejoo was doing whenever her pussy lips kissed Hyejoo’s abs as more and more liquid erupted from her cunt.

Hyejoo was fucking Yeojin aimlessly and she could only know that she was in the right hole by the way it was clamping on her tightly and greedily, trying to milk her of her seed while it palpitated around her trying to force out an orgasm out of her. An orgasm, she would be soon experiencing as she felt her balls tighten due to Yeojin climaxing again.

Yeojin’s walls held her captive and Hyejoo felt the need to dug her nails in her lover’s shoulders while thrusting upwards and impaling her on her meat spear, cumming abundantly inside her as she jerked off her pelvis, not letting even a drip outside Yeojin’s needy cunt.

Hyejoo and Yeojin stayed joined by the genitals for what felt like hours but were barely ten minutes, calming themselves down when suddenly the principal started speaking again, announcing that the dance would be soon over. 

With the amount of time that had passed, they both guessed that their dates may be looking for them and they abruptly felt reality fall onto their shoulders and became conscious of what they had done now that lust was no longer leading them.

Hyejoo lowered Yeojin on the ground and arranged her panties not realizing that gravity would do its work in that exact moment as the cum she had deposited inside her fell down lewdly in the ruined cloth, making Yeojin super sticky and uncomfortable.

Hyejoo didn’t know how to act. She felt the consequences of her acts would soon meet her when she noticed Chaewon and Hyunjin at a considerable distance. Hyejoo was panicking and knew that she had to get Yeojin out of there. Without thinking she removed Yeojin’s drenched panties and put them in her pocket while pulling Yeojin closer to her.

“Are you hurting? Can you walk?” Hyejoo whispered desperately, fearing Hyunjin would see them.

“I’m okay… I’m not hurting... But my legs… I don’t think I can walk right now…” Yeojin confessed with embarrassment and Hyejoo had to bite her tongue to prevent a smile from forming at the thought of having fucked Yeojin senseless.

Hyejoo didn’t know what to do and she prayed to all the gods she knew for enlightenment when suddenly Chaewon noticed her and with one just look at her and Yeojin understood that Hyejoo wanted a way out of the situation she had gotten herself into.

Hyejoo thanked her mentally when she saw her blonde friend pull Hyunjin to the other side of the room, leaving them in the dark corner finally alone as they disappeared from their sight.

Hyejoo sighed in relief and shame. She couldn’t read Chaewon’s eyes but she felt that she had to be the worst date ever, ditching the Homecoming Queen for some pussy. In her defense, it was not some pussy, Yeojin’s pussy was the only one she craved and she swore that would never change. Now that Chaewon had helped them, she had to think of what to do when suddenly, Yeojin pulled at her sleeve.

“Take me out of here.” Yeojin told Hyejoo with desperation imprinted in her eyes. 

“Yeojin… I don’t know whe-...” Hyejoo tried to think of a place when she was stopped by Yeojin who hugged her tightly making her lose all her sanity and awakening again her sleeping member.

“Take me to a place where we can make love throughout the night.” Yeojin told her softly and Hyejoo felt she would collapse at such explicit words.

Hyejoo didn’t know what she would do as she didn’t have any place in mind where they could indulge in the love she knew they shared. However, she was certain that she would grant Yeojin’s wish one way or another.

Hyejoo didn’t need to reply. She just nodded in confirmation and grabbed Yeojin by the hand as they slowly made their way over to the exit of the auditorium, unaware that the Homecoming King was looking at them while loosening Hyejoo’s eden green tie.

xxx

Hyejoo was a horny teenager who had discovered in the past few hours the blissfulness of sex. Therefore, she couldn’t be blamed by her lack of creativity as they continued fucking nonstop at school. Yeojin’s upper body against a locker while Hyejoo's grabby hands fondled the smaller girl’s ample breast roughly while she rode her massive dick. Her vagina on full display now that her dress looked more like a belt than a classy outfit, curled at her waist.

Hyejoo could not think of any place to take Yeojin to and in her eagerness, she took her to the farthest hall locker from the auditorium, put her coat on the floor and made Yeojin lay on it as she opened her legs and started pounding her like her life depended on it as they continued fucking shamelessly on school grounds, getting even more aroused by the thought of being discovered by their peers or a figure of authority.

They had been at it for hours and Hyejoo felt that not even half of the cum she had accumulated had been released as she continued spitting spurts of semen inside Yeojin’s pussy because she didn’t want her seed to be spilled anywhere else. 

For her part, Yeojin felt the delicious combination of soreness and pleasure as she let herself be hammered by Hyejoo’s monumental stick over and over as she was now smashing her hips up and down on Hyejoo’s pelvis, fucking herself mindlessly, as she overstretched her pussy to the limit, swallowing Hyejoo’s cockhead beautifully and piercing her pussy each time she hit rock bottom.

They hadn’t talked at all and just let their bodies do the talking while looking each other in the eyes, granting and asking for permission of how to proceed further when Hyejoo realized that it was already past 4:00 a.m. Soon the cleaning shift would arrive to clean the disaster that the Homecoming dance had certainly left behind.

She knew that once they were out of the school, they wouldn’t have the opportunity to fuck again until they settled on a meeting place and talked about what was happening between them. However, balls deep into Yeojin, all those thoughts seemed meaningless now, Hyejoo couldn’t care less about it as she was only thinking of fucking Yeojin until her body could no longer take it. She needed to properly fuck Yeojin one last time and then take her to her house or better said sneak her into her house without her parents noticing if not, she was sure they would chop her dick off, not only for deflowering her daughter but also because of breaking her curfew.

The feeling of Yeojin’s pussy grasping her dick and the wicked look she was giving her as she engulfed her whole was better than anything Hyejoo could have imagined but they could no longer indulge in their frenzied sex if they wanted to stay out of trouble. They had been lucky because no one had wandered in the hallway they were currently in but now that the morning light could be seen through the end of the hallway, she was not sure they would be as lucky.

In what seemed like a practiced movement, Hyejoo, took hold of Yeojin’s waist and still inside her, lowered her to the floor as her back hit the concrete and spread-eagled her legs, grabbing her ankles as Yeojin’s heels dangled in the air as she began ramming her cunt mercilessly with such velocity that only the squishy sounds of Yeojin’s slick pussy and her whimpers and grunts echoed in the hall.

Yeojin wanted to scream at the atrocity that was occurring to her pussy as Hyejoo drilled her maniacally, practically nailing her to the floor, her ass flattening on the ground due to Hyejoo’s strength and ferocious thrusts. Yeojin felt her climax near and squealed in delight when Hyejoo in less than a minute started filling her with her thick sperm as she had orgasmed way before her.

Yeojin felt the thickness and fullness of Hyejoo’s seed and came copiously as her spent pussy tiredly spit her slick release for what would be the last time in the evening turned morning while Hyejoo took her cock out and toppled over her, completely exhausted but sated by their lovemaking.

Both were breathing heavily and although they knew they would have to talk about this magnificent experience. The school bell rang indicating that it was 5:00 a.m. They both got up instantly, gathered their clothes and started running in direction to whichever exit they could find at the moment.

As they kept running hand in hand, Hyejoo finally felt like she could breathe again now that she knew Yeojin would remain by her side. She only hoped Hyunjin wouldn’t beat her into a pulp for stealing her girl but if she was to think it thoughtfully, Yeojin had always been her girl, she just took her sweet time claiming her.

xxx

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!! Fuck!!!!” Chaewon screamed as she furiously rubbed her clit while she contracted her walls milking her lover’s precum avidly while orgasming onto her abs, her cum gushing out from her pussy as she smacked her clit loudly in view of none other than the Homecoming King, Kim Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was overwhelmed by the force of Chaewon’s orgasm as she came abruptly all over her toned stomach. She couldn’t help but watch her in awe, her eyes glistening with unshed tears due to the many eventful things that had happened in the span of a night as she couldn’t really determine if she felt happy because she was finally losing her virginity or if she was sad because she was heartbroken. Whatever it was, even if the girl above her supposedly disliked her, she couldn’t be more thankful to Chaewon who had picked up her pieces and made her whole again just for a little while.

“Fuck!! That was so good!!! I didn't think it would feel so good!!!” Chaewon exclaimed indifferently like she hadn’t fucked herself madly seconds ago just to get off from Hyunjin’s lap as soon as she was done. 

Without saying a thing, Chaewon started collecting her clothes and accessories from the hotel room they were currently at, putting on her gown rapidly while Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at her actions. Her penis red and weeping, begging for release as the head cheerleader had ignored her and had only focused on getting herself off.

Chaewon spared a glance at the pitiful Hyunjin. The girl looked like she was about to enter a fit of crying. Not only had she been rejected in the worst possible ways by the girl she liked. She had also been made a fool by one of her closest friends and the cherry on top, she had been taken advantage of by her other closest friend, meaning herself. It seemed like the universe hated Kim Hyunjin.

Hyunjin looked at Chaewon pleadingly and the latter felt a bit of regret for her impulsive actions. She was just as bad as Yeojin and Hyejoo. Here she was in a hotel room after having fucked herself on a crestfallen Hyunjin and she had not even given the poor girl a sweet release to get through the night. 

If there was any person who didn’t deserve what was happening to her, it was Hyunjin. Thus, Chaewon came over to her and started stroking her penis without looking directly at her, opting to glance sideways while she just listened to the wet sounds her hands were making while she masturbated the jock.

Hyunjin breathed in relief as Chaewon began jerking her off and in no time, she started trashing all over the bed, shaking uncontrollably, signaling her impending orgasm. Chaewon let go of her all of a sudden and went to the kitchenette located past the bedroom and returned with a glass cup which she handed to Hyunjin as she returned to the task of getting her off.

Hyunjin looked at her questioningly as Chaewon just indicated with her eyes the obvious which was not as obvious because Hyunjin couldn’t understand why she had an empty glass cup in her hand while she was about to reach her peak.

Hyunjin felt a knot in her stomach and closed her eyes forcefully as she felt the very first string of cum leave her penis when Chaewon promptly took the glass cup from her hand and bent her dick in its direction, just in time for Hyunjin to start climaxing. 

Hyunjin came unceremoniously, filling the glass cup with her hot spunk as Chaewon let go of her dick and just held the glass close to her so Hyunjin could deposit all her semen inside of it.

Hyunjin gave up and let her tears fall profusely from her eyes. Her night had been total shit and even the loss of her virginity had sucked now that she callously ejaculated in an inanimate object. Never had she had felt so disconnected and miserable in her life. An orgasm should bring blissfulness and joy but she only felt pain and abandonment.

Still, she continued filling the glass as her dick spat the last of her seed and she fell over onto the bed, spent and ashamed, covering her eyes with her arms while weeping tragically.

Chaewon didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to be crueler than she had already been. She didn’t even know what she was doing in a hotel room with Hyunjin when they weren’t even intoxicated. Everything had happened too fast and neither of them had thought clearly of their actions, well maybe Chaewon had been sleazier than she wanted to admit but she would have not believed that Hyunjin would react so pathetically. She thought she was strong, but she had been wrong. Despite her appearance, Hyunjin was a softie inside, a softie that was suffering, having experienced too much in just a short amount of time.

“Silly bean… Don’t cry…” Chaewon tried to soothed Hyunjin’s pain by rubbing her shoulder as she got closer to her sprawled body.

“Silly??” Hyunjin painfully let out as she continued crying, her already soft penis being scrutinized by Chaewon while she shifted on the bed to hug herself. Insensitive Chaewon bit her lip in remorse. Maybe it was not the best time to address Hyunjin by that obnoxious nickname that degraded her intellect even if she often used it on her. 

As Chaewon watched Hyunjin’s trembling body, she wondered how she could console her. She had tried to comfort her with sex and she had failed immensely. She had been a selfish brat who thought Hyunjin’s feelings were as superfluous as hers and would forget everything just by getting laid.

Chaewon had just wanted to get rid of her virginity. She planned to hook up with the college girl she had met weeks before and she didn’t want to be inexperienced. A haze of feelings and bad judgment led her to trap her hurting friend and now she couldn’t do anything to ease her.

Chaewon made naked Hyunjin scoot over and laid at her side as she made her company until she calmed down. At first, she had wanted to get out of there as soon as possible because her pussy hurt like hell and she just wanted to go home and soak in hot water for 24 hours and as she was thinking of that, she got an idea, maybe she could kill two birds with one stone. 

“Wanna join me in the bathtub?” Chaewon may not know much but whenever she was feeling sad or in pain, soaking in hot water always proved to be the perfect solution.

Hyunjin stopped crying and sniffled as she removed the arms that were covering her face to look at Chaewon as she gave her a slight smile.

“Will you hold me?” Hyunjin asked softly as she curled herself next to Chaewon.

“Ehh-... Mmm-... Sure, I can do that… Come on, I promise you will feel better in no time…” Chaewon got up from the bed and started removing her clothes while Hyunjin lowered her head refusing to see her.

“Getting shy now? Really, Hyunjin?” Chaewon teased Hyunjin hoping she would ease the girl and make her think about anything else but the pain in her heart.

“I don't know.” Hyunjin still refused to look at her but she got off the bed and followed Chaewon to the bathroom.

“You have literally broken my hymen and you can’t even face me? It should be the other way around...” Chaewon pulled Hyunjin to her side and started filling the bathtub.

“I didn’t know you were a virgin… You seemed so experienced...” Hyunjin embarrassedly said as she lowered her head some more and for the first time since she had been inside Chaewon, she noticed her dick and finally faced her.

“Is this blood?” Hyunjin innocently asked as she pointed to her lower abs and dick.

“And then you ask me why I call you silly bean…” Chaewon checked the water temperature as she entered the bathtub.

“Yeah… Why? I still don’t get it… It kind of offends me...” Hyunjin unknowingly was relaxing as she continued talking vain things with Chaewon.

“Just get in and let me hold you before I regret this…” Chaewon exasperatedly said as she pulled Hyunjin from her arm.

Hyunjin got into the tub and seated before Chaewon as the latter embraced her from behind, her head resting on her back, feeling content by being with Hyunjin and also because of the hot water that was soothing her aching pussy.

Hyunjin clasped Chaewon’s hands in her front and they basically rested above her soft penis. Yet, there wasn’t anything sexual as they held and comforted each other in a way that was most intimate than sex.

“... So, why did you put my cum in a glass cup? Are you going to drink it?” Hyunjin asked sometime later as she was calmer and acknowledged everything that had happened since they had left school grounds.

“What the fuck?? No!! That’s disgusting… I would never drink anyone’s cum… I just didn’t want you to cum anywhere near me… I would never let anyone cum in me or whatever… Ughhh!!!” Chaewon expressed with repugnance as Hyunjin started chuckling since everything had gone to hell.

“I always carry condoms, you know? You should have told me.” Hyunjin kept on laughing. Chaewon let go of her and started hitting her back.

“I liked you better when you were sad… You’re so annoying…” Chaewon replied and started laughing too. 

They might not be the best of friends and simply be one-time lovers, but inside that bathtub, the King and Queen of Homecoming felt that there wasn’t anyone else they wanted to spend that moment with.

xxx

Hyunjin spent hours in the hotel room with Chaewon and they talked about everything and nothing. They didn’t do anything sexual anymore and, in a way, they became ‘friends’. She thanked Chaewon for what she did even if she confessed that she kind of used her but Hyunjin could not feel really bad about it as she was a forgiving person and understood why she had done what she did. She even wished her good luck with the college girl.

That was Kim Hyunjin, a much mature individual who put other's feelings before her own so it was not much of a surprise when she also forgave Yeojin when she found her at her locker once the weekend was over and school took its natural course.

“Hyunjin, I just wanted to say that I’m deeply sorry… We have talked about it but I was not completely honest with the person I also had feelings for and you… You had to find out in the worst way that it was Hyejoo... Chae told me you even saw us and… I’m so ashamed... I know it’s too much to ask but I don’t want to lose your friendship. You’re very important to me and I love you, just not in the way you wanted me to and I realized it too late... You might think I played with yo-...” Yeojin was babbling as she apologized for her actions just for Hyunjin to put a finger on her lips and shush her.

“I should have known you were referring to Hyejoo when you rejected me over the summer and told me that you were confused about your feelings for someone else… I mean, who else could it have been? I was the one who insisted and even forced you to go to the dance with me because I knew you would be too kind to reject me in front of everyone… I’m sorry for that... In a way, I was trying to win you back… I don’t know, we may never know but I do think you and Hyejoo make a wonderful couple and I wish you the best… I don’t want to lose your friendship either but give me a bit of time to get over you… I’m sure Hyejoo can keep you distracted for the time being and I promise you, I will come back to you and we will continue being the best of friends… Just give me time, Yeojin…” Hyunjin told her with a smile on her face but both of them knew that Hyunjin was dying inside as it was too soon.

Yeojin felt that there were no more words she could say to ease Hyunjin’s evident pain and just hugged her tightly as it would be the last time in a while she would be in the girl’s presence. Hyunjin needed time alone and she would unselfishly give it to her just like she had requested.

Once they let go of each other, Hyunjin waved her goodbye and went to class. Yeojin kept watching her retreating back and remembered that there was one other person she still needed to talk to. 

xxx

Yeojin had been searching for Hyejoo all day and she couldn’t find her. She had skipped physical education class but that was to be expected. Hyejoo always sneaked out because the only sports she liked were the virtual ones.

They had played volleyball and she was now searching for Hyejoo still wearing her uniform which consisted of a tight jersey and hot pants that didn’t leave anything to the imagination. Whoever had come up with these extremely dubious clothes had to be a pervert, Yeojin thought as she heard some noise in the storage room next to the volleyball court.

Yeojin approached the room and noticed it was locked. She knocked on it just in case, hoping Hyejoo would be there as she had searched all over school and hadn’t found her yet.

“Hello? Is someone there?” Yeojin asked while rattling noises could be heard from inside.

What Yeojin didn’t know was that unlike every other time, Hyejoo didn’t want to skip class today. Hyejoo was excited to see her again and confess her feelings truthfully. Yeojin’s parents had grounded her because she broke the curfew, so Hyejoo hadn’t been able to communicate with her over the weekend.

There was nothing else in Hyejoo’s mind than reuniting with Yeojin first thing on Monday, but she had forgotten a small detail and because of it, she was now locked in the storage room sporting a boner that refused to disappear.

Hyejoo had seen Yeojin in the distance. However, the moment she saw her, her little buddy reacted to Yeojin’s sinful outfit and her mind instantly filled with the most deplorable thoughts regarding her best friend.

Horny Hyejoo felt the need to take cover and had locked herself in the storage room as she masturbated furiously while she watched Yeojin play, admiring her through the window like a caged beast in rut. She felt sick, getting off in school hours to the sight of Yeojin, but she couldn’t help it. Yeojin drove her crazy and she wanted to have sex with her 24/7.

“Yeojinnie… I’m kind of busy at the moment…” Hyejoo lamely replied as she began jerking off, again, now at full mast because of the sound of Yeojin’s voice.

Yeojin frowned at what Hyejoo told her. What was Hyejoo doing there? She sounded agitated, her voice raspy but high pitched. She would not let go of this. They needed to talk and they would talk.

“I want to talk with you, please open the door.” Yeojin insisted.

“Okay, let me unlock it…” Hyejoo replied as she messily put her penis back in place and opened the door for Yeojin.

Yeojin entered the storage room and noticed that Hyejoo was blushing and sweating a bit. She looked nervous and out of place and when she was about to ask her if she was sick or had a fever she noticed her dick print through her sweatpants, her member twitching at her presence. She couldn’t believe Hyejoo.

“Are you-...? Are you masturbating?” Yeojin asked confused as Hyejoo had never looked like the horndog type. Well, that was before Yeojin, now she had a boner constantly.

“Masturbating? Noooo!! Why I would do that?!?!?” Hyejoo couldn’t fool anyone. She was sweating bullets and Yeojin’s gaze fixated on her lower parts.

“Your dick is twitching and you have dried cum at the front of your pants.” Yeojin pointed out as Hyejoo was caught like a deer in the headlights.

Hyejoo lowered her head and saw what Yeojin was referring to. Fuck, she looked a mess and she could not blame anyone but herself for her horniness. Unless she blamed Yeojin. Yeah, she could blame her. It was all her fault after all, who told her she could be so sexy?

“And what are you gonna do about that?” Hyejoo licked her lips as she approached Yeojin who suddenly felt like Hyejoo’s prey.

“Me? I- I- I just wanted to talk with you…” Yeojin nervously replied as she backed away just for Hyejoo to corner her.

“We can talk later, Yeojinnie…” Hyejoo hissed in Yeojin’s ear, grabbed her by the waist and threw her over a mat on the floor.

“Hyejoo? What are you doing?” Yeojin asked, aroused but also scared as Hyejoo hovered over her and lowered the waist of her sweatpants, her cock springing out beautifully from its confines. It was the first time Yeojin was seeing it in the flesh,

Yeojin salivated at the appearance of Hyejoo’s cock. She had felt it but she hadn’t seen it and now she wanted it inside her again. It was long, really long, curved at the right and covered in thick veins and ridges that made it look intimidating. The mushroom head was enormous and she couldn’t believe she had taken it with little to no effort for a first-timer.

“Yeojinnie… You know what I’m doing… Daddy needs you…” Hyejoo started lowering Yeojin’s hot pants and underwear but she was too desperate to take them off, so she just let them on at knees’ height while pressing Yeojin’s legs onto her torso, exposing her pussy to her as she accommodated between her legs and put her tip at her entrance.

“Daddy?” Yeojin asked wantonly as she felt the wide girth of Hyejoo grazing her pussy lips.

“Daddy wants to breed you… Will you let me…?” Hyejoo couldn’t recognize herself as she let lust take over her sanity again. Around Yeojin she just couldn’t control herself, she wanted to fuck her all the time.

Yeojin felt her pussy contract as a gush of precum left her insides at the thought of Hyejoo impregnating her. She had never thought about the possibility of being pregnant but the sole idea of Hyejoo making a mother out of her aroused her greatly, and at the moment, she didn’t want anything else than to be her Daddy’s fertile womb.

“Make me pregnant, Daddy…” Yeojin whined as Hyejoo plunged deep inside her at hearing those lewd words leaving her lips. 

Hyejoo didn’t even try to go slow and started hammering Yeojin’s squishy pussy frantically as she set a steady pace. She loved the way Yeojin cozily wrapped her cock deep inside. It was the best feeling ever and she didn’t feel the need not to try anything else even though she knew Yeojin would willingly give her all her holes. She didn’t know why but she really wanted to impregnate her. Just imagining Yeojin swollen with her baby made her crazy. She might be a high school student who still depended on her parents but she couldn’t wait to marry Yeojin and form a family with her.

Yeojin was so lost in the immense pleasure Hyejoo was provoking on her pussy that she felt she would pass out as the lingering lights in the storage room ceiling made her dizzy while Hyejoo swung her forwards and backwards with the velocity and strength of her strokes. She was fucking her roughly but she felt wonderful at the sting of pain she caused in her cunt as there was nothing else more enjoyable that her hot meat scalding her insides and scrapping her passage with her protruding veins and ridges.

“Fuck, Yeojinnie… You’re so tight…” Hyejoo grunted as she lifted Yeojin up and started fucking her in the air, her little legs wavering lifelessly as she impaled her cock deeper inside her due to the change in angle. 

“Hyejoo…!! Mmmmmfffff….!!” Yeojin groaned as Hyejoo skewered her pussy, penetrating her vertically, hitting the mouth of her womb, which waited patiently to be filled with the most fertile of seeds.

Hyejoo loved hearing Yeojin’s tiny whimpers. The first time they had fucked, she had really held herself back. She jerked her pelvis harder onto her waiting pussy and pulled her closer to her body as Yeojin played with the locks in her hair and cried out in her ear.

“Daddy!! Daddy!! Daddy!!! Harder…!!!” Yeojin begged Hyejoo to fuck her some more while she kept bouncing on her, her underwear about to tear up by the way her legs were spread open.

“Fuck!! Yeojinnie… Squeeze Daddy’s cock…” Hyejoo demanded as Yeojin felt her body convulsing while she reached her climax and took Hyejoo with her, clenching her penis tightly, sucking the semen out of her and massaging it exquisitely.

“Daddy!! I love you!!” Yeojin couldn’t help but cry out as a big load of cum filled her pussy and Hyejoo grounded her hips further wanting to seal all her seed inside her beautiful lover.

“I love you too, Yeojinnie… So so much…” Hyejoo sputtered all her remaining cum in Yeojin's pussy hole as she lowered her to the mat again and began humping her desperately.

“Fuck, Daddy!! Breed me!!” Yeojin whimpered while she pinched her nipples over her volleyball jersey and Hyejoo extended her legs, tearing her underwear up completely as her legs became free of any restraint.

Hyejoo grabbed the offensive piece of cloth from the floor and looked at it curiously before sniffing it and putting it in her pocket.

“Never wear them again… They are just in the way for Daddy…” Hyejoo ordered Yeojin as she pressed her legs together and kneeled on the mat as she continued pushing in and out of her vehemently.

“I won’t, Daddy… I won’t use them again…” Yeojin replied as Hyejoo gave a deep thrust and stayed inside Yeojin for what felt like hours, her cock pulsating within her and filling her abundantly

“Good.” Hyejoo answered satisfied as she smirked at Yeojin and returned to the unforgivable pounding she had submitted Yeojin to. Yeojin could only moan in pleasure at being fucked so savagely.

Needless to say, they didn’t have the chance to talk at all as they spent the whole afternoon skipping classes and fucking on top of an old unhygienic mat in the storage room of the gymnasium. 

xxx

“Take it all!!! Fuck!!!!” Hyejoo screamed as she released inside Yeojin while she fucked her in an empty classroom during lunch hours.

It’s been weeks since they had started whatever they had started and they still hadn’t talked openly about their feelings, letting lust take the best of them as every time they were in each other’s proximity they immediately jumped each other’s bones.

Moreover, they had practically defiled every educational space available as their naughty sexcapades only occurred on school grounds. Even now that Yeojin was on top of a desk, her thighs resting on her calves, her skirt rolled up and her ass exposed to Hyejoo as she fucked her from behind.

They had been so into each other that it had been a long time since they had seen anyone but themselves. As far as they knew, Chaewon and Hyunjin spent the majority of time together just like them but they were sure they were not in any kind of relationship. They both missed their friends but their sexed minds prevented them from interacting socially now that they had discovered the pleasures of the flesh.

“Fuck, Daddy!! Do you feel my pussy gripping your dick? I don’t want to let you go… Please stay inside…” Yeojin demanded as she contracted her pussy voluntarily, her face scrunching up due to the effort her vagina was making at holding Hyejoo captive.

“Yeojinnie… I don’t want you to let go of me either… I love you…” Hyejoo groaned as she could no longer move because Yeojin was literally taking her dick hostage as her pussy walls fluttered frenetically around her length.

“Daddy… I feel you near… Please, please, paint my insides with your cum!!!” Yeojin screamed as she climaxed all over the desk and Hyejoo did the same as she dug her nails into her asscheeks, emptying her balls inside Yeojin’s warm pussy.

“Fuck, Yeojinnie…!! Wanna go again?” Hyejoo asked casually, not yet pulling out from Yeojin and checking the time. It seemed they still had 10 minutes until the lunch period was over.

“Daddy you don’t even have to ask…” Yeojin told Hyejoo as she clamped on her still rock-hard penis while Hyejoo continued her frenzied pace against her abused hole

xxx

Yeojin could not believe the results of the test. She had been so foolish. They both had been. They were supposed to be smart but they had let their horniness get over their heads and they had not been cautious. They had not even talked about what everything meant since they had started sleeping together and sincerely although Hyejoo was her best friend, she didn’t know how she would react once she told her the news. 

Yeojin had told Hyejoo to meet up once they had stopped sexting. It appeared they were both sex addicts because everything they did together included sex in some way or another and that’s without counting the actual sex they had every day. Now the consequences of their unprotected acts had literally bore fruit.

It would be the first time Yeojin was coming over Hyejoo’s place since they had started sleeping together and she was nervous like it would be the first time in her life she stepped on her house, because in a way it was. They were no longer best friends, they were something else. They had not put a label on their relationship yet but she was sure they loved each other and now she was about to prove the strength of their love by announcing life-changing news to Hyejoo.

“Yeojinnie! I was waiting for you… My parents are out but they will be back in a few…” Hyejoo told her as soon as she opened the door after engulfing Yeojin in a bear hug.

Yeojin felt the uneasiness leave her body momentarily as she let herself get lost in Hyejoo’s comforting aroma. She trusted her, she knew that whatever she told her, she would take it seriously and she hoped the two of them could find a solution.

Nonetheless, Hyejoo was not in the mood for talking. She pulled Yeojin to the nearest couch as soon as she let go of her embrace and made her seat over her lap while she started lowering her pants. 

“Yeojin… I can’t wait to be inside you… Your Daddy misses you so much…” Hyejoo told her as she licked the shell of her ear and Yeojin felt that she should stop whatever Hyejoo planned to do because if not, they would never talk.

“Hyejoo, we need to talk…” Yeojin composed herself as she tried to get off Hyejoo’s lap just for Hyejoo to pull her back again.

“We can talk later…” Hyejoo told her as she started fingering her already wet pussy. It was easier now that Yeojin, like she had promised, no longer used any kind of barrier and Hyejoo had easy access to her holes.

“Hyejoo… I’m serious…” Yeojin could not resist Hyejoo. She opened her legs wider so she could finger her better and lamented her actions because damn Hyejoo was distracting her.

“I’m serious too, Yeojinnie… My parents won’t take long… I want to put a baby in you… Your Daddy wants to breed you…” Hyejoo lustfully told her as she successfully inserted her dick in Yeojin’s core much to the latter’s misfortune as she now knew that she would just let herself get fucked by Hyejoo and not give her the dreading news.

Hyejoo grabbed Yeojin’s breasts and pinched her nipples through her t-shirt while she angled her hips upwards, hammering Yeojin’s needy cunt quickly because her parents would be back soon while Yeojin followed her movements, too content to care about anything else but Hyejoo’s penis inside her.

“You would look so good pregnant with my baby, Yeojinnie…” The taller girl continued their breeding fantasy when Hyejoo’s words brought Yeojin back from her dream state and realized that it was now or never. 

“Hyejoo, I’m pregnant…” Yeojin said firmly and stopped circling Hyejoo’s lap. 

Still, Hyejoo didn’t catch the seriousness of her words and continued impaling Yeojin, gripping her roughly by the hips and grounding her onto her meat.

“... I will continue breeding you… I will fill you with more than one baby… We’re going to have tons…” Hyejoo informed her and Yeojin knew that she needed to stop for good because she was not listening to her words.

Yeojin took Hyejoo’s hands off her hips and with all the pain in her heart, got off her lap as her wobbling legs made contact with the carpet. She tried to maintain her equilibrium because even if Hyejoo was inside her for one second, she always found the way to wreck her pussy since the start and now she was feeling like she couldn’t even be standing up.

Hyejoo noticed that Yeojin was not herself and got up from the couch after having the decency to put her cock inside her pants. She thought she had fucked up. She feared she had taken the breeding game too far and Yeojin was not liking it.

“Yeojin? Is something wrong?” Hyejoo asked as she scratched the back of her ear timidly.

“I don't know, Hyejoo…” Yeojin uttered and burst out in tears much to Hyejoo’s surprise.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong… Is it about the breeding thing…? I’m sorry if I took it too far… It’s only a game…” Hyejoo dejectedly said as she put her hands in her pockets.

The moment Yeojin heard Hyejoo calling the possibility of impregnating her a game, she swore she felt something breaking inside her. What would happen if Hyejoo knew that their game had become a reality? Was Hyejoo prepared for that? Was she prepared for that?

“A game? The idea of making me pregnant... Is that a game for you?” Yeojin asked slightly irritated and lowkey wanting to test Hyejoo. It seemed pregnancy hormones were already taking control of her as she could not recognize herself by the loud voice she was using on her lover.

Hyejoo felt like she was put on the spot. She was not a fool. There was something implicit in Yeojin’s words. It may appear that she didn’t listen, but she did. She knew Yeojin was dying to talk with her but she was afraid of what would happen to them and that’s why she had pushed the talk as long as she could. But now that Yeojin was practically telling her the consequences of their unprotected sex, she felt that she could no longer run away from the situation.

“I don’t lie when I say I want to impregnate you. It’s not only a game for me. I do want you to be pregnant with my baby…” Hyejoo confidently said.

“If you’re already pregnant or if you become pregnant by tomorrow or I don’t know in a few years… It would be the same for me because… You’re my endgame, I want to be with you. I want you to be my wife. The timing is not important, you’ll eventually carry my babies if not in nine months from now on then some time in the future but… You, Yeojin, you’re already the mother of all my future children…” Hyejoo confessed her feelings after weeks of not talking to a whimpering Yeojin who had started losing her composure the second she heard the word ‘endgame’.

“I’m sorry for having avoided this whole conversation before but I was afraid of what you would want out of this… I didn’t know if you still harbored feelings for Hyunjin and I was scared, so scared to lose you, so I gave you the only thing I knew I was good at... I kind of thought that if I continued to satisfy you, you would choose me over her…” Yeojin listened attentively to Hyejoo’s words.

“I had already chosen you, Hyejoo. I knew I liked you before you went to summer camp but I thought it was just something that would go away, and when you were gone I could really acknowledge the extent of my feelings for you… I even talked with Hyunjin about it and told her that I was interested in another person… I like Hyunjin, you know that… She’s attractive and a really good person but I don’t feel that way about her, not like what I feel for you… I never have… I guess, what I’m trying to say is that my feelings are not new… I didn’t need you to see you three months after looking super hot to realize I was already in love with you… Like you did when you saw me, don’t think I didn’t notice…” Yeojin chuckled as she remembered Hyejoo’s erection when she saw her in her sexy outfit.

“... Yeojin, I already liked you before that, I was just a fool not to pursue you as soon as I realized my feelings... And… Can you blame me for reacting? You blew my mind away… You looked beautiful…” Hyejoo tried to defend herself by being sincere with her feelings. The outfit was just the breaking point for her. She had always loved Yeojin.

Yeojin blushed at being called beautiful by Hyejoo and continued telling her everything that needed to be said so they would start, really start their relationship.

“I didn’t accept Hyunjin’s proposal to be her girlfriend in the summer because I was confused about you… I knew what I felt but I didn’t know how you felt… Not until I saw you when you returned but you were too much of a chicken to do anything about it and Hyunjin was just trying to win me over because she knew I had feelings for someone else... I accepted her invitation to Homecoming because I didn’t think you would go at all. It really hurt me when you went with Chaewon but then I understood that you were just doing it for my sake and Hyunjin’s… We were both so foolish and we ended up hurting Hyunjin in the process and she didn’t deserve it… I just couldn’t control myself anymore… I didn’t want to... When I saw you looking so dashing, I knew I had to jump you, and now, here we are… Pregnant…” Yeojin stated as she confirmed that she was indeed carrying Hyejoo’s baby.

Hyejoo noticed Yeojin's lingering look. She was expecting her answer to the sudden and life-changing news. Yet, Hyejoo had already said her part. The timing didn’t matter. She was joyful, she wanted to celebrate and tell everybody that the love of her life was pregnant with her child but she knew that her eagerness would frighten Yeojin, so she held herself back and did a more frightening thing.

Hyejoo gestured to Yeojin to wait for her and climbed up the stairs which led to her room in seconds as she went over her drawers and took out something she would give Yeojin as proof of her compromise. She jumped down the stairs once she got what she wanted and still breathing heavily due to the recent effort, she kneeled on one knee in front of an astonished Yeojin while taking something out of her pocket.

“Im Yeojin, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Hyejoo proposed to Yeojin with a watermelon-flavored ring pop, her favorite.

Yeojin looked incredulous at Hyejoo. Was this girl for real? Was she asking for her hand in marriage when they were both still minors? Was she asking her without even consulting her parents? Was Hyejoo crazy? Still, she could not help the butterflies fluttering her wings deep inside as there was nothing that had made her happier than hearing those words from Hyejoo.

Hyejoo was nervously sweating, thinking that maybe she should have chosen the strawberry-flavored candy when Yeojin gave her the answer that she hoped for.

“Yes, Hyejoo. There’s nothing I want more than becoming your wife.” Yeojin answered as she opened the candy and took the ring out just to put it awkwardly on her finger.

Hyejoo got on her feet and threw herself at Yeojin, embracing her lovingly while the smaller girl nuzzled her neck happily just to be interrupted by the sound of the entrance door being opened, Hyejoo’s parents hurrying inside.

“Yeojin! I haven’t seen you in a while, young lady… How is everything going at home?” Hyejoo’s mother asked Yeojin and engulfed her into a hug as soon as she got in her proximity.

“Mrs. Son, every-...” Yeojin was about to answer her future mother-in-law when Hyejoo interrupted them.

“Guys, I have something to tell you... I hope you can be happy for me and support me…” Hyejoo trailed off as her mothers looked at her expectantly, noticing the way she was holding Yeojin’s hand. 

“Are you girlfriends?” Hyejoo’s other mom asked enthusiastically, guessing right away what the news consisted of. 

Hyejoo smiled shyly at their mothers and shook her head as she pulled Yeojin closer to their side, showing them her unusual ‘engagement ring’.

“We are not girlfriends. We are engaged. I asked Yeojin to marry me and she said yes. I love her with all my heart and she’s carrying my baby.” Hyejoo proudly announced with the most pleased smile on her face as one of her mother’s fainted in the act and the other one screamed at her and grabbed her by the collar, lifting her from the floor.

“HYEJOO WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!” 

xxx

Suffice to say, Hyejoo and Yeojin’s parents didn't take the news so gracefully at first. They were called irresponsible and they were right. They also told them that they were still too young but they insisted that they were certain of their feelings and that they were already expecting a baby, so whether they liked it or not, their lives would always be intertwined. 

In the end, and after Yeojin’s parents made Hyejoo their personal slave for a week, the fairest punishment after defiling her sweet daughter, they welcomed her into the family as Hyejoo’s mothers did the same to Yeojin. 

They had a private ceremony where only family and closest friends were invited and took their vows at the beach in front of a beautiful sunset. Yeojin was already showing her pregnant belly by the time they got married and because the parents approved of the union, the school didn’t cause too much trouble.

However, the difficult part was sharing the news with their friends who they had ignored to indulge in themselves. They felt really bad at having pushed them aside but it was understandable as they were discovering their sexuality for the first time and because it was something new, it was overwhelming and engaging. Little did they know that their friends were experiencing something similar and had also forgotten about them.

Surprisingly, the most excited about the pregnancy news was Hyunjin. She congratulated them both and patted Hyejoo loudly on the back every time she could as she told her that babies were the joy of a household and she couldn’t wait to form a family of her own too. Chaewon just huffed indifferently by her side and couldn’t believe that Hyunjin was much more of a softie than she had initially thought.

Chaewon was also happy for them and said that although she didn’t like babies, she would try to make her best effort to be a cool aunt and accept the little creature once she was born. Well, after hearing that, neither Hyejoo nor Yeojin wanted ever to leave their baby alone with Chaewon, that was for sure.

In the blink of an eye, senior year of high school came to an end and funnily enough, Yeojin and Hyejoo became Prom Queen and King much to the displeasure of the latter as she was certain she had not agreed to participate. They became an adored couple in school as their popularity reached the skies once everyone knew that they were married and expecting a child.

Now, the next challenge waited for them both as they would soon be experiencing the blissfulness of parenthood and domestic life. Yeojin and Hyejoo couldn’t wait for their baby to be born and start this new chapter in their lives.

xxx

“Hyejoo, pleasseee…!! Pleaseeee…!!” Yeojin whined from the bed, calling Hyejoo to come to her while the latter was busy coding. Hyejoo had taken a part-time job despite both of their families’ financial support. She wanted to be independent and their only source of livelihood. 

“Yeojinnie, I already told you… I don’t want to hurt the baby, besides I’m kind of busy at the moment…” Hyejoo replied to her wife who wanted to make love as she was having the typical cravings of a hormonal pregnant woman. 

“You’re so mean, Hyejoo…!!! Fuck me!!!!!” Hyejoo grinned at Yeojin’s neediness and continued ignoring her.

Yeojin was 38 weeks pregnant. She was really showing now, her big round pregnant belly sticking out from her body as they patiently waited for the day their baby girl would be born. Yes, they were to have a daughter, the doctor had confirmed the wonderful news. 

Unfortunately, since the revelation of the gender, Hyejoo had been extra careful around Yeojin, pampering immensely and spoiling her rotten but also holding onto the sex as she thought she would hurt the baby if they were to indulge in strenuous activities even if the doctor had told them that they could have intercourse even days before labor. 

“I’m not mean, think about ‘watermelon’... Don’t be selfish, Yeojin…” Hyejoo answered her wife back, using her favorite fruit to address her daughter and making Yeojin madder.

“Don’t call her that!!! Why don’t you listen to me?? Stop calling our daughter watermelon…!!” Yeojin yelled at her, now a common occurrence due to her pregnancy hormones. 

Hyejoo huffed at her wife and continued coding. Yeojin’s belly looked like a watermelon, so the name was more than fitting. Yeojin’s humor had just been lost sometime during the pregnancy as her mood swings became even more frequent. However, Hyejoo still adored everything her moody and grumpy wife did and said.

“I need youuu!!! Why don’t you wanna make love??? Don’t you like me anymore??” Yeojin asked, tears leaking from her eyes. Hyejoo sighed in frustration. She preferred when Yeojin was being mean to her because she could handle it, but when Yeojin got sad it upset her greatly.

However, Hyejoo didn’t know that Yeojin was faking it and as soon as she heard her, she closed her laptop and came over to her side wanting to comfort her.

“Of course, I like you, Yeojinnie… You know that’s not it… It’s just that ‘waterme-...” Hyejoo could not believe her wife thought she didn’t desire her anymore when at this very moment she was sporting an erection. There was nothing more attractive than her pregnant pouty wife and her enormous belly but she felt weird by having those sexual thoughts about her when she was carrying her child.

“Stop calling her that!!” Yeojin shouted at her again and turned her back to Hyejoo more than displeased

“Yeojinnie, don’t be mad… I just find it strange..” Hyejoo told her for the umpteenth time as they had had this conversation a million times. Yet, every time Yeojin managed to make Hyejoo give up and she ended up having her way with her. This time, though, Hyejoo wanted to hold her front.

Yeojin was burning up, her pussy was in flames, she needed her wife’s hose to sprinkle her with her fluids and put out the fire inside her. Hyejoo just loved being stubborn and for what? It was not like she wasn’t hard. She was just a pain in the ass and Yeojin needed her, so she tried to seduce her way into her pants by making a proposal that she knew Hyejoo would not be able to resist.

“Can I suck your cock, Daddy?” Yeojin asked with her most innocent baby voice which she knew turned Hyejoo on. 

Hyejoo grunted as she felt her cock twitching. Yeojin had already won the battle, she knew how to press her buttons just right. She just needed to talk to her like a baby and call her Daddy and she lost all her rationality. She could not resist her wife even if she tried and how could she? Yeojin was irresistible and she had never looked as hot as she looked now that she was round and full. 

“Yeojinnie, you’re so unfair…” Hyejoo surrendered as she got up and stood at the edge of the bed waiting for Yeojin to tend to her throbbing erection.

“I don’t want to suck you like this… I told you I wanted you to fuck me and I will make you fuck me…” Yeojin said as she laid on her back and scooted over to the edge of the bed, her head just underneath Hyejoo’s appetizing member, upside down.

“What the-? Yeojin! What are you trying to do?” Hyejoo tried to back away as Yeojin held her dick and tried to pull her towards her face.

“Fuck my face, Hyejoo... Please!!!” Yeojin told her wife as she pulled the skin off her dick and gave the tip a kiss.

Hyejoo thanked the pregnancy for making her wife sexier than she already was. It was like it had helped her lose her inhibitions as she became bolder and wilder with the things she made them do, not that Hyejoo complained anyway. Yet, now that her wife was so much closer to labor she had her worries but she forgot them at the moment as she could not resist the way Yeojin was licking her cockhead, spitting saliva and slurping on it like a lollipop.

“If you’re in some way uncomfortable, tell me and I will stop…” Hyejoo growled while Yeojin started jerking her off gently, dragging her tiny hand all over her dick as she let her wife set the rhythm of their fucking while she stood up.

Yeojin skillfully masturbated Hyejoo as the latter could only whimper in pleasure at the feeling of her wife’s hot mouth. It had been a while since she had taken that hole, her velvety cavity pulling her deeper while Yeojin suctioned her precum lewdly.

In the awkward position she found herself in, Yeojin could only see her wife’s majestic cock as it was stuffing her mouth and preventing her from seeing Hyejoo’s blissful face. It was truly a pity because she loved seeing her wife trembling in pleasure due to the things she stirred up on her as there was nothing Yeojin enjoyed as much as making her normally tough wife a whimpering mess.

“Fuck me, Daddy… Fuck my face like it was my pussy… Use this hole as you please and fill me with your cum…” Yeojin ordered Hyejoo who more than gladly lunged forwards as she hovered over Yeojin’s head and positioned her hands on the mattress next to her hips, her view suddenly becoming none other than Yeojin’s pregnant belly.

Hyejoo started inserting her penis slowly inside Yeojin’s mouth as she checked the angle to see if Yeojin was positioned well enough to thrust into her without hurting her. She had to lower her head to see if she was not harming Yeojin while she pushed her pelvis gently, watching her dick disappear into her mouth’s wife just to appreciate how the length make itself present in her throat, the skin of Yeojin’s neck elevating each time her balls grazed her lips.

Yeojin looked gorgeous, mouth wide open and taking her so expertly, confirming that she could really fuck her mouth without restraints. Her wife had no gag reflex and now that she had made sure that the angle of her thrusts was just right, she didn’t waste a second and started plummeting Yeojin’s mouth with ease while supporting herself on the mattress.

Yeojin was full of cock as Hyejoo rammed her dick inside her mouth in a perfect pace, undulating her hips for better friction while she slammed her hips over and over again into her welcoming throat. 

They had never tried that position before but it appeared comfortable enough for both of them as Yeojin didn’t feel much strain by the way her head was resting at the edge of the bed while Hyejoo continued snapping her hips back and forth, increasing the rhythm as she felt herself close to orgasm.

Yeojin didn’t want to cum as much as she wanted her wife to fill her stomach with her fertile spunk. She loved pleasing Hyejoo above all things and she wanted to be the sole object of her satisfaction. Wanting to bring her to climax, Yeojin started humming and gurgling, dead set on making Hyejoo cum as the vibrations resounded in her meat while being enveloped by her sweet passage.

“Yeojinnie… You drive me crazy… I’m gonna cum… Swallow it all, don’t let a drop go to waste…” Hyejoo announced as her hips started jerking violently, slamming into Yeojin’s mouth harder and filling her with her cum as her impending orgasm exploded directly into her wife’s stomach, spurts of thick and dense semen painting her insides with white.

The moment Yeojin felt her wife cumming she started rubbing her clit wildly, wanting to achieve orgasm along Hyejoo and she managed to do it. The feeling of being so immorally used as a cum dump for her wife’s seed triggered her release and she came abruptly seconds after the taller girl.

Hyejoo’s aftershocks continued after experiencing a more than cavernous orgasm as she remained inside Yeojin’s overstretched mouth, depositing all the fluids she had to offer her, the viscous liquid leaking from the corners of Yeojin’s mouth and staining the blankets.

“Yeojin, I love you…” Hyejoo proclaimed her love as she pulled out from her wife’s orifice and threw herself onto the bed totally spent as she dragged Yeojin closer to her and spooned her lovingly.

“I love you too, Hyejoo.” Yeojin replied and closed her eyelids, sleepiness taking over her tiny body after taking care of her wife’s needs.

xxx

“Hyejoo, stop!! The girls will be coming at any moment…” Yeojin scolded her wife who had her pinned against the kitchen cabinet as she fucked her from behind desperately.

“The one who will be cumming is me, Yeojinnie…” Hyejoo retorted while quickening her strokes and pinching her wife’s nipples through her dress shirt.

Yeojin was 40 weeks pregnant now. The labor date was just around the corner and not surprisingly, Hyejoo had lost all her restraints and constantly fucked Yeojin whenever she could, just like she had done at the start of their relationship.

Now she was enjoying her wife’s body for the third time that day and they were supposed to be setting the table for their guests. The young couple would be reuniting with Hyunjin and Chaewon as they had not seen them since they moved out from their parents’ place now that they were living in a cozy apartment that had been a gift from their families.

It had been a while since they saw their friends and honestly even if they texted constantly, they really didn’t know much about how they were doing as they had been too focused on each other to pay attention to the world around them.

“Hyejoo… Harder! Go harder!!!!” Yeojin encouraged Hyejoo as she felt her impending orgasm near when an annoying beeping sound filled the room. The doorbell. Their friends had arrived.

“Fuck!!!!” Hyejoo exasperatedly said as she grabbed Yeojin roughly by the hips and changed her pace, pounding into her pussy relentlessly and hoping to cum in less than a minute so she could open the door and welcome her friends.

Yeojin hummed in content at her wife’s punishing strokes. Hyejoo fucked her like a beast and she could not complain. The way she made her feel was unbelievable. Hyejoo knew which places to touch and all of her most hidden spots as she took her to climax every time they were intimate. She was certain nobody could fuck like Hyejoo.

Hyejoo gave one last deep thrust inside her wife’s vagina and came intensely while Yeojin clenched her pussy walls at such velocity that Hyejoo howled like a wolf as giggles could be heard from outside of their apartment. 

Hyejoo was exhausted and rested her forehead on Yeojin’s back as Yeojin started thrusting backwards, ready to go at it again after reaching her peak when the doorbell rang again, interrupting their horniness.

“I’m coming!!” Hyejoo yelled angrily and pulled out forcefully from Yeojin, making the girl complain but not because of the pain. As much as Yeojin wanted to deny that her wife’s advances were not well received, she more than enjoyed the distraction.

“Ewww!!! Wash your hand before opening the door!!!!” Chaewon yelled back as hers and Hyunjin’s giggles had turned into laughter.

“I will never call for you again, Hyejoo… You have no self-control…” Yeojin playfully scolded her wife as she accommodated her clothes to receive their friends properly.

“Who else would you call? I’m taller than you, I’m the one supposed to grab things from you when you can’t reach them…” Hyejoo replied teasingly as she made fun of her wife’s height.

“It’s okay if you reach them but reaching them while pinning me and grinding your penis onto my ass? That’s super sleazy…” Yeojin replied as she grabbed Hyejoo by the collar and gave her a soft kiss.

“I didn’t hear you complaining while I humped your ass, Yeojinnie…” Hyejoo continued kissing her wife as she grounded her hardening dick onto Yeojin’s front once again.

“You didn't have to put it in…” Yeojin said innocently and Hyejoo wanted to fuck her again.

“There’s no other place for my dick if it’s not inside you…” Hyejoo grabbed Yeojin’s ass and flushed their pelvis together.

“Hey!!! Come on!! You can have sex later…” Hyunjin shouted this time as Yeojin pushed Hyejoo to the door, slapping her ass in the process.

xxx

“I just don’t understand why you carry a plastic cup with you…” Hyejoo told Hyunjin as she noticed how fond her friend was of the Mickey Mouse plastic cup she had in her hand.

“Nothing special. I just like to be prepared, you know?” Hyunjin replied with a broad smile on her face. Yeojin looked at her like she was crazy. Maybe her rejection had affected her deeper than she thought.

“Prepared for what? For drinking water out of faucets?” Yeojin asked curiously at her former crush.

“No! It’s because I-...” Hyunjin started explaining when suddenly Chaewon stuffed a piece of bread inside her mouth.

Yeojin and Hyunjin looked at each other suspiciously as Hyunjin chewed the bread happily and Chaewon blushed furiously. The atmosphere surrounding their friends felt like one of complicity but they could not figure out why. They were missing something but they didn’t know what.

“So, is it true? Do you get super horny all the time?” Chaewon blatantly asked Yeojin in a more than obvious attempt to change the subject. 

“Yes... It’s kind of annoying actually… More if your loving wife prefers to play video games rather than pleasuring you…” Yeojin gave Hyejoo the death stare.

“Hey!!! I pleasure you!! You can’t complain…!!” Hyejoo struck back and Yeojin just giggled. She loved making Hyejoo mad because that signified and intense fucking later.

“That’s good to know…” Chaewon answered softly as she nodded her head deep in thought.

“I wouldn’t have any problem in fucking yo-...” Hyunjin was interrupted again by another piece of bread that Chaewon stuck inside her mouth.

“You guys are acting weird. Since when are you so casual? I thought you disliked Hyunjin and now you're feeding her?” Hyejoo asked in disbelief at the coziness the pair radiated.

“I still dislike her but what can I do? You were too busy impregnating Yeojin to pay attention to an old friend…” Chaewon plainly told Hyejoo and Hyejoo thought that it was better not to say anything further.

“Chae, I like you!!!” Hyunjin spat some bread crumbs as she hadn’t yet finished eating her loaf.

“Don’t call me, Chae…” Chaewon stoically answered back while Hyunjin pouted at her sadly.

“Is it me or are we missing something?” Hyejoo asked Yeojin while pointing at Hyunjin and Chaewon.

“We are definitely missing something…” Yeojin stated as she saw how Hyunjin tried to tickle Chaewon just for Chaewon to slap her hands away from her.

xxx  
  
  


“Chae…!! Chae…!! CHAE...!!! Fuck...!!!!!” Hyunjin stopped her movements as she pulled her penis out from Chaewon’s vagina while the latter handed her the Mickey Mouse cup that was on the bedside table.

“Don’t call me Chae!!” Chaewon told Hyunjin for the umpteenth time as she watched the girl ejaculate in the plastic object.

Hyunjin grunted in pleasure as she filled the plastic cup with her essence while Chaewon watched her as she lay down on the bed after having cummed minutes before the former jock.

“Sorry, Chae… I mean Chaewon… Don’t get mad…” Hyunjin told her once she came down from her high and rested beside her.

“I don’t get mad, I just don’t like you calling me that. My friends call me that and-...” Chaewon felt that maybe it was time to explain to Hyunjin why she disliked being called Chae so much by her.

“I know, I know… We’re not friends, I get it…” Hyunjin interrupted as she put her hands on the back of her head and stared at the ceiling of the hotel room they were currently at.

Chaewon turned around and looked at Hyunjin’s profile, wondering if Hyunjin really ‘got it’. She was certain that the clueless girl had no idea whatsoever but it seemed fate was preventing her from being honest.

“You know, watching Yeojin and Hyejoo being so cute together made me really happy. I thought I would feel bad but it was the opposite. I’m really glad they found each other and I can’t wait for the baby to be born. I know I will be her favorite aunt…” Hyunjin told Chaewon gleefully as she herself couldn’t wait to have kids.

“Are you over her?” Chaewon asked sharply and waited for Hyunjin’s response.

“I already told you that I’m over her. I’m interested in another person right now.” Hyunjin told Chaewon as she turned on her side to face her.

“Yerim?” Chaewon asked too quickly and Hyunjin knitted her eyebrows in frustration.

“Yerim is just my friend…” Hyunjin sighed. Chaewon didn’t believe anything she told her.

“If you say so…” Chaewon turned her back on Hyunjin and closed her eyes.

“What about you? Did you and Heejin...?” Hyunjin threaded carefully. 

“That’s none of your business.” Chaewon deadpanned and Hyunjin turned her back on her too.

As silence filled the hotel room, Chaewon wondered why she couldn’t be truthful with Hyunjin while the latter asked herself why she couldn’t be more upfront with Chaewon. Apparently, they had the same communication problem as their friends did. Sadly, an unexpected pregnancy that would force them to talk would never happen if Hyunjin kept cumming in her Mickey Mouse plastic cup.

Hyunjin was getting tired of the constant push and pull with Chaewon, yet there was nothing she liked more than being in her proximity, so she forced herself to ignore the circumstances that kept bringing them back together and decided to let life take its course.

“Hold me?” Hyunjin asked Chaewon as she asked every time they slept with each other.

“Sure, silly bean. I’ll be your big spoon.” Chaewon replied as she turned around once again and embraced Hyunjin from behind. The two fell asleep not soon after.

xxx

It had been eight months since Yeojin had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Hyejoo was ecstatic about the addition to their family and played with Sooyoung, the name they had decided for their baby, whenever she could.

“Who is my little princess?” Hyejoo was carrying Sooyoung as she twirled her in the air making the baby laugh wholeheartedly.

“You are! You are!” Hyejoo told her daughter as she lifted her and blew raspberries in her belly.

Yeojin watched her wife and daughter in fascination and couldn’t help but smile. They were her whole world and they made her entirely happy. She couldn’t believe how lucky she had been to have her best friend as her lover and her wife. Hyejoo was her whole reason for living and now little Sooyoungie was too.

They were currently at the beach alongside Hyunjin and Chaewon or so she believed because they had disappeared mysteriously the instant they had arrived. Now, the two of them were in college and so was Hyejoo who took mostly online classes not to fall behind in her courses because she didn’t want to resign from her part-time job.

Yeojin, for the meantime, was a full-time mom as she couldn’t bear the thought of separating from her daughter. Life had changed her in many ways and she felt that there was nothing that filled her more than the moments she shared with her child. She didn’t entirely dismiss the idea of getting back into studying but for the moment, Sooyoung had all her attention.

She couldn’t say that she regretted anything as she watched her dear wife playing with their daughter. Hyejoo had really surprised her. At first, she had never struck her as the motherly type but she sure had proved her wrong. She was born to be a mother. She was a natural and she could not do anything but smile affectionately as the two loves of her life played together on the seashore.

“Sooyoungie, don’t pull on my hair…!” 

“Sooyoungie, don’t eat the sand...!”

“Sooyoungie, that’s a living animal…!”

“Sooyoungie, that hurts...!!”

“Sooyoungie…!!”

Yes, Yeojin didn’t regret a thing. She was blissfully happy and couldn't wish for a better life because she was already living her best life.

xxx

Today was Sooyoung’s birthday. She was turning three years old and all her kindergarten friends had been invited. Yeojin and Hyejoo had decided to throw her a thematic party now that she was older and could enjoy everything more fully.

“Daddy, carry me!!” Sooyoung told Hyejoo who was kneeling before her daughter as she put her hands up in the air.

“Mommy, I’m your mommy, not your daddy…” Hyejoo instructed her daughter who insisted on calling her something she was not.

“Mama calls you daddy… Daddy!! Carry me!!” Sooyoung insisted on addressing Hyejoo wrongly as the latter just sighed in resignation. 

It had all begun one unfortunate evening when Sooyoung had practically caught them in the act as Hyejoo was trashing her wife onto the mattress while Yeojin kept telling her to fuck her harder and calling her Daddy desperately, unaware that their daughter was behind their door knocking on it softly because she had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with them.

Since that day, Sooyoung stopped calling Hyejoo mommy and now addressed her as Daddy much to their mothers’ inconvenience as her stubborn child didn’t seem the least bit interested in calling Hyejoo anything but.

“Baby…” Hyejoo surrendered as Sooyoung kept extending her little arms.

Hyejoo carried her child just as she wanted, put her on her shoulder like she was a parrot and started showing her around the place as she spotted Yeojin in the distance carrying a plate of snacks.

“Hyejoo, don’t spoil her so much…” Yeojin told her wife as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her lips.

“Why not? My princess deserves everything in the world, right Sooyoungie??” Hyejoo asked her daughter affectionately while she patted her knees.

“Yes, Daddy!! Everything! Everything!!” Sooyoung responded and pulled on Hyejoo’s hair while Yeojin felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“... I think I won’t call you Daddy anymore…” Yeojin let out a sigh as she knew that there was no way Hyejoo could convince her daughter to call her something different. Sooyoung had Hyejoo wrapped around her little finger.

“What?!?!? No!!!! I promise I will make her stop calling me that…!” Hyejoo begged Yeojin as they were interrupted by Sooyoung’s loud chanting.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!!!!!” Sooyoung screamed while pulling on Hyejoo’s hair more strongly as Hyejoo giggled nervously while facing Yeojin.

“You were saying…?” Yeojin questioned her wife as she left them to deliver the snacks to the hungry guests, just to be followed by a desperate Hyejoo.

“Yeojinnie!! Wait!!” Hyejoo ran after her wife while Sooyoung just laughed unmindful of the difficulties she was putting her mothers through.

xxx

Hyunjin had a plan. Five years had been enough. She was certain that by the end of the night she would no longer be cumming inside a plastic cup. Today was the day her life would change for the better, the better meaning cumming for the first time in a warm pussy.

With confidence in her step, she walked over to a boring looking Chaewon. She had practiced this scenario one hundred times in her head. She would confidently tell her that she had forgotten her plastic cup but that she had a spare condom they could use. Plastic would no longer separate them and latex would unite them.

Hyunjin optimistically took the rubber out from her pocket and stared at it defiantly as she felt herself becoming braver by the minute. After years, she was finally ready to confront Chaewon and tell her what she planned to use in their encounter. 

Since the night Hyunjin got her heart broken, Chaewon and her started sleeping together frequently. Frequently meaning, at least once a week. They never talked about their encounters and pretended they hadn’t occurred by the time they left the secrecy of the hotel rooms where they met.

They were not friends, they were barely acquaintances but they were surely lovers even if their relationship didn’t have any kind of label. They hardly talked when they were intimate but they surely couldn’t stop talking when they were together and a bed was not present. Still, it pained Hyunjin that they were not friends and she couldn’t understand why Chaewon insisted on saying so.

Hyunjin had known Chaewon for years now. They were never more than a few hours apart as they were together all the time. Yet, she couldn’t say she really knew her. Chaewon was an enigma for her. She only knew her intimately, how to pleasure her and how to make her come undone in her hands but her favorite color? That she didn’t know. She was sure she had asked but Chaewon had responded to her with a snide comment. 

If Hyunjin was really truthful with herself, she would admit that although she didn’t know Chaewon’s favorite color, she wanted to be with her. Truly be with her, just like Yeojin and Hyejoo were. It didn’t take her too long to realize it but she was certain that she was in love with Chaewon. However, it was more than obvious that Chaewon didn’t feel the same way as her. 

Nonetheless, she was not going to confess her feelings or ask her to be her girlfriend. She just wanted to cum inside her and that was it. Therefore, with determination, she touched her shoulder and made her face her.

Chaewon was on the verge of falling asleep. She loved her friends but being surrounded by kids was not really her scene. She was starting to get impatient and was about to text Hyunjin so they could fuck somewhere like they always did when the handsome girl patted her shoulder and made her turn around.

The moment Hyunjin saw Chaewon’s intrigued face she knew what she needed to do. She felt the fabric of the condom inside her pocket and got courage from it as she knelt on one knee in front of Chaewon and said the words the girl in front of her had been waiting to hear since the night she first spooned her.

“Chaewon. I love you. I’m in love with you. Will you marry me?” Hyunjin felt herself say as her mind didn’t process what was happening now that her heart had taken control over her speech.

In that moment of clarity, as Chaewon opened her eyes like saucers and a hint of tears could be seen forming on the corner of her eyes, Hyunjin finally figured out the mystery that was Park Chaewon. It had taken her a long time, but it was better late than never. She had been a fool and she had wasted so much time but she would make sure to compensate for it and be everything Chaewon wanted her to be. And now, seeing her smirk back at her, she knew she would be tested. Fortunately, she was ready for it. She was ready for anything Chaewon threw at her.

“What is my favorite color?” Chaewon asked back just as Hyunjin had predicted while a crowd started forming around them curious at the unusual marriage proposal unfolding before their eyes. 

“Your favorite color is eden green. The color of your gown at Homecoming, the day we became King and Queen, and the color of the tie that I stole from Hyejoo and I still keep with me because it reminds me of our first night together.” Hyunjin gallantly said. A variety of gasps were heard, one of them being from Hyejoo and Yeojin who at that very moment realized the extent of their relationship.

Chaewon let the tears roam freely as she got up from her seat and kneeled in front of Hyunjin. She cupped her face affectionately with both hands and kissed her fully on the lips. The onlookers went crazy as they watched the tender love scene between the couple unaware that they were witnessing their first kiss in the five years they had been together.

Hyunjin started crying throughout the kiss as Chaewon separated her lips from hers and rested her forehead onto hers while caressing her cheeks softly as she looked deeply into her eyes.

“Yes, I will. I will marry you, Kim Hyunjin. I love you too, silly bean.” Chaewon softly said as everyone started clapping and Hyunjin got up and pulled Chaewon close to her as she hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go of her ever.

Yeojin and Hyejoo looked at each other in disbelief. Not even Yeojin’s pregnancy had surprised them as much as they could honestly say that this was the first time in their lives they had been utterly shocked. They couldn’t believe they had missed all the signs and they felt like fools but it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that their friends were as happy as them and it seemed they already were.

“There is just one thing I don’t understand…” Hyunjin told Chaewon once they were sitting comfortably waiting for dinner to be served at Sooyoung’s birthday party.

“And what is that? Mmmmm… Let me guess… Do you want to know why I call you silly bean?” Chaewon replied as she intertwined her tiny hand with Hyunjin’s big one.

That was not the question Hyunjin wanted to ask but it gave everything away. In that precise moment, Hyunjin felt like she knew all the greatest secrets of the universe and smiled at herself for not having figured it out sooner as Chaewon had been so cryptically obvious just like she had been with her favorite color. She had always wondered why Chaewon didn’t like her calling her Chae but now she knew why.

“Why are you smiling? Did you figure it out?” Chaewon gently told Hyunjin as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I have.” Hyunjin confirmed as she nudged Chaewon closer to her.

“Was it the silly bean bit?” Chaewon questioned Hyunjin.

“Oh, yes! That was a dead giveaway…” Hyunjin said as she kissed Chaewon’s knuckles.

“I’m waiting then… What are you going to call me?” Chaewon asked enthusiastically as she wiggled her eyebrows expectantly.

“Do you want to get out of here, my love?” Hyunjin smirked at her fiancée. Chaewon again felt the need to cry as she lunged herself at Hyunjin and sniffed.

“I would love to, silly bean.” Chaewon had never felt happier in that moment now that she was finally being called something unique by Hyunjin because she had never been her friend, she had always been something more.

xxx

Hyunjin was sprawled on her bed totally spent as she embraced Chaewon who was resting her head on her chest and hugging her waist. She could not believe that she had finally got the girl and now that she and Chaewon had been sincere with each other, she couldn’t help but think that although they had wasted many years, they had made them who they were today and they would not spend a day apart never ever now that they had found their way to each other.

“I can’t believe you liked me since freshman year… You sure acted like you hated me…” Hyunjin commented as she caressed Chaewon’s delicate skin.

“What was I supposed to do? Throw myself at your feet like all girls that fancied you?” Chaewon replied amusedly.

“I don’t know. I guess it would not have made a difference because I only had eyes for Yeojin back then...” Hyunjin said and hugged Chaewon tighter just in case.

“I know. It was painful for me to watch you with her but at least Hyejoo distracted me.” Chaewon confessed and she snuggled closer to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin inhaled Chaewon’s aroma and pulled her even closer to her. She loved cuddling with her, honestly, she loved every activity that included the now black-haired girl as she now could not imagine her life without her. 

“You know, now that I think about it… You had all Homecoming night planned, right? Or did you really want to hook up with that college girl?” Hyunjin tried to remember the events that had brought them together as Chaewon began a lazy pattern on Hyunjin’s skin, caressing her softly while her fingernails trailed over her abs.

“I wanted to forget about you, so yes, I planned to sleep with that girl… But then chaos ensued and you were so sad... I couldn’t handle seeing you like that… I thought that sex would make you feel better…” Chaewon confessed her initial intention for having hooked up with Hyunjin that night.

“It did make me feel better… But it would have made me feel even better if you had let me cum inside…” Hyunjin teasingly replied, playing with Chaewon’s fingers over her stomach. 

“I wasn’t really thinking clearly back then. I just thought that I didn’t want any trace of you near my body and I acted out of impulse… In a way, I didn’t want any reminder of you because it would have made things ‘real’ and I knew it would make me crave you more…” Chaewon had never wanted anyone like she had wanted Hyunjin.

“But it did make you crave me more…” Hyunjin pointed out as she kissed Chaewon sweetly on the lips.

“Well, cum or not cum… I was already addicted to you…” Chaewon whispered and turned the sweet kiss into a more passionate one.

“But you were so mean in every encounter…” Hyunjin bit Chaewon’s lip as the latter moaned in pleasure.

“Well, I had to separate my feelings… I didn’t want to fall deeper in love with you…” Chaewon uttered as she grazed her nose with Hyunjin’s own.

“But you did…” Hyunjin told her and she kissed her again.

“Yes, I did.” Chaewon separated their lips and looked at Hyunjin with all the love she could muster at the moment.

“And so did I.” Hyunjin let out as she pulled Chaewon closer to her body.

“You may have not planned it but I fell in love with you without even noticing it…” Hyunjin realized that all the events that happened brought them together.

“Really…?” Chaewon asked confused. She thought Hyunjin had just recently started to love her.

“Really. Let me explain… You had been in love with me for years but gave me the cold shoulder so you would forget about me. Years later I got my heart broken and you thought that pity sex would save me from myself so you sacrificed your virginity on my behalf but left me desiring more... That desire eventually transformed into love because we kept seeing each other and I started becoming addicted to you just like you were to me… But if I’m completely honest, my feelings didn’t start because we kept seeing each other, my feelings started when we got into the bathtub and you held me while I cried and when you spooned me to sleep that night... Over the years, I played along with the casual sex aspect of our relationship but I knew I wanted more, so much more… I don’t know how or why but I’m glad I had the guts to propose to you… And now, we’re together and we will get married…”

“I couldn’t have it any other way, silly bean…” Chaewon nuzzled Hyunjin’s neck and tried to get on top of her. She wanted to dive herself into Hyunjin once again.

“Me neither, my love…” Hyunjin cupped Chaewon’s cheeks and left a trail of kisses all over her face

“No matter what happened, everything was worth it in the end.” Hyunjin pulled Chaewon over her and continued kissing her fervently, wanting to stop talking and focus on loving each other physically like they both deserved but Chaewon wasn’t done just yet.

“Was it really?” Chaewon asked happily as Hyunjin smiled at her showing her pretty fangs.

“Totally worth it, my love. You’re practically showered in my cum and your belly is full of it… You even drink it now… What more could I want?” Hyunjin said proudly rubbing Chaewon’s stomach sweetly.

“Well, don’t look so full of yourself. I will have to take the morning-after pill later...” Chaewon decided to ignore how much Hyunjin stressed that she liked her cum as she squeezed Hyunjin’s hand that was resting on her belly.

“Do you really have to? I know you hate kids but I was hoping...” Hyunjin needed to have that talk with her fiancée but before she could get another word out, Chaewon silenced her by putting her index finger on her lips.

“I also said I hated cum, right? And now there isn't a spot in my body that is not covered by it… One would think you’re a frustrated artist or something...” Chaewon implied as she raised her eyebrows and looked at Hyunjin tenderly.

“What are you trying to say?” Hyunjin asked abruptly as she raised her torso and faced Chaewon fully.

“I don’t have to take the pill if that’s what you want... I would never hate someone who was the product of our love... My own kids, I would love… Other kids can bite me… And I really want to start a family with you, that has always been my dream...” Chaewon admitted without remorse. She might have fooled Hyunjin for years but in her mind, it was necessary as she didn’t want to be anyone’s second option but the only one.

“Do you really mean it?” Hyunjin asked hopefully as she got on top of Chaewon this time, parting her legs and positioning her lower body between them.

“I do.” Chaewon replied truthfully and put her arms around Hyunjin’s neck.

“I can’t believe you were hiding this soft side from me all this time…” Hyunjin began kissing Chaewon’s neck as the latter arched her back in need.

“I just wanted to make sure you only wanted me…” Chaewon panted as she pulled Hyunjin to her.

“My love, I have only wanted you since I became your little spoon…” Hyunjin recognized as she entered Chaewon gently making the girl hiss at the intrusion.

“Hyunjin…!!” Chaewon cried out as Hyunjin began a lazy rhythm in and out of her. 

“I love you, Chaewon.” Hyunjin pressed the tip of her nose against Chaewon’s and purred happily.

“I love you too, Hyunjin.” Chaewon felt a lump in her throat as she choked up, resisting the urge to cry even if they would be happy tears.

Chaewon and Hyunjin took years to really find each other but the long time only proved that their love was genuine and now that they were together, they would never be apart. 

xxx

“Yeojinnie, Daddy needs her protein fill… Let me suck those titties dry…” A desperate Hyejoo lunged herself over her wife. It had been a stressful day and she just wanted to rest, preferably in the comfort of her wife’s boobies.

“Hyejoo!! You know I’ve already stopped breastfeeding…” Yeojin felt herself being crushed by Hyejoo’s bigger body as she pushed her away. 

Hyejoo got off her wife so as not to cause her harm and looked at her questioningly while she moved her head to the side cutely.

“... Meaning... I’m not producing milk anymore…” Yeojin informed her forgetful wife. She had already told her that sucking and suctioning days were over.

“NOOOOOO!!!” Hyejoo dramatically screamed as she exaggeratedly put both of her hands on top of her head.

“Shhh!!! Sooyoungie is asleep!!… You’re going to wake her up!!” Yeojin scolded Hyejoo but smiled at her wife. She loved when she acted like a big pouty baby.

“But I want my milk!” Hyejoo insisted as she stomped her foot on the floor. 

“Why don’t you take it from my pussy?” Yeojin crudely asked. She had been horny all day but knew that Hyejoo was pretty much occupied doing some coding for a new game. She preferred not bothering her while she worked but now it was almost midnight and she needed her wife.

“Ooohhh!! Why didn’t I think about it…? I’m gonna have my fill…” Hyejoo jumped excitedly as she threw herself over Yeojin and started parting her legs, not even bothering to take off her clothes or remove her underwear.

Yeojin opened her legs widely and felt the first contact of Hyejoo’s tongue in her pussy as she immediately started eating her out messily. Making slurping sounds and growling as she satiated herself with the tasty essence Yeojin produced.

Hyejoo lapped on Yeojin’s pussy with so much hunger that she accidentally bit on her wife’s clit but fortunately, the action only made Yeojin moan louder as she encouraged her to be rougher, pulling on her hair and whining maniacally.

Yeojin had been waiting all day for Hyejoo and she knew that she would be cumming sooner than normal but she didn’t mind because she would make Hyejoo fuck her all night and abuse all her holes. 

Hyejoo noticed that Yeojin’s legs were already trembling. She saw her wretched face as her legs moved uncontrollably and knew that it would be a powerful orgasm. She inserted her long tongue in her sweltering hole and curled it upwards trying to reach her g-spot when suddenly Yeojin moved too quickly, making Hyejoo’s teeth scrape her clit unintentionally as Yeojin cried out in what she guessed was pain but also pleasure because her pussy started quivering before her eyes and spitting more of her sweet nectar directly into her mouth.

Hyejoo loved seeing Yeojin trashing on their bed as she continued convulsing due to the strength of her release and she knew that her wife was more than able of having multiple orgasms, so she unzipped her trousers, took her cock out and was about to enter Yeojin when the latter put a hand on her chest stopping her.

“Don’t put it in…. I’m too sensitive...” Yeojin pleaded as Hyejoo dropped her shoulders in defeat. She wanted to be cozily hugged by her wife’s heat but it seemed she would have to wait for it.

Yeojin saw the defeated look on Hyejoo’s face and grinned at the dramatism of her wife. She knew she loved being inside her pussy above everything but there were other things they could be doing.

“Come one, let me rub you…” Yeojin scooted over to the headboard of the bed and called for Hyejoo.

Hyejoo eagerly went to her side and dropped her pants as Yeojin started caressing the skin of her penis. Yeojin wanted to please Hyejoo and made her feel terrific like she had done minutes before. She couldn't drink her milk anymore but she adored her tits so she could give her a nice rub before going to sleep.

Yeojin inched closer to Hyejoo’s cock and put the hard appendage between her breasts as she started moving her boobs up and down, rubbing her wife’s member in the process as her cockhead stuck out beautifully with a string of precum, looking so pretty that she felt the need to feast on it and when she was about to engulf the tip with her mouth, she saw how Hyejoo’s dick sprang out from her tits’ grasp as Hyejoo was thrown over to the side by someone she hadn’t yet noticed.

“MAMA!!!!!” Sooyoung came out of nowhere as she jumped into her mother's arms and hid her face in her ample breasts.

“Sooyoungie?” Yeojin didn’t know what had happened as Hyejoo was trying to stand up from the floor while she turned her back on them and began checking her erection hoping her penis had not been broken.

Yeojin hadn’t realized what happened but Hyejoo had. They were too lost in themselves to notice that Sooyoung had opened the door to their room and must have gone enraged by what she saw because she ran with all her might and shoved Hyejoo away from Yeojin.

Sooyoung was crying as she held her mother dearly and Yeojin just patted her head and soothed her while Hyejoo had made herself decent and confirmed to Yeojin that she was okay.

“Mama!!! Daddy was… Daddy was…!! Those are mine!!!” Sooyoung cried out as she rubbed her face onto Yeojin’s breasts.

“Technically, they were mine first…” Hyejoo uttered and Yeojin shushed her. It was not the time to be a smartass.

“Mine!! Mine!! Mine!! I want my milk!!” Sooyoung whined as Hyejoo thought that Sooyoung was indeed a copy of herself and smiled while Yeojin looked at her disapprovingly.

“My daughter is a cockblocker… I’m so lucky…” Hyejoo whispered as she went to the bathroom adjacent to their bedroom. She would need to take a cold shower to survive the night.

xxx

“Daddy, stop kissing me!!” Sooyoung pushed Hyejoo away from her on their way to swimming classes.

“Why not, baby? You love Daddy’s kisses…” Suffice to say, they had reached a compromise with Yeojin and now she didn’t mind much if Sooyoung called her daddy.

“I don’t anymore…” Sooyoung crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

“Why not, baby?” Hyejoo felt her heart crushing just like when she thought Yeojin and Hyunjin were an item.

“Bacteria.” Her know-it-all daughter replied.

“I don’t have any! I swear!” Hyejoo exaggeratedly replied as she scrunched up her face in thought. How did Sooyoung know that word?

“Everybody does. I saw it on Discovery.” Sooyoung flatly replied as she waved at her friends who were at the other side of the pool.

“What is that? What about Paw Patrol? I thought it was your favorite show.” Hyejoo was confused. Wasn’t ‘Discovery’ Daft Punk’s greatest album? Was she talking about Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem? Because if she was, taste!

“It isn’t. ‘Ancient Aliens’ is.” Sooyoung informed her mother of her new choice of shows. 

“What? Like the guy from the meme?” Hyejoo did the same ridiculous pose as Giorgio A. Tsoukalos.

“Meme? What is that?” Sooyoung asked, suddenly interested. She was like a little sponge eager to soak up new information.

“Sooyoungie, just give your Daddy a kiss…” Hyejoo made kissy sounds to her daughter.

“Nope…” Sooyoung replied stoically as she left her mother without saying goodbye to reunite with her friends.

“They grow up so fast…” Hyejoo lamented as she clutched her chest in sadness.

xxx

“And I want this… And this… And also, this…” Sooyoung was throwing a diversity of items in the shopping cart as Hyejoo counted the dollars in her wallet.

“Is all of this really necessary, Sooyoungie?” Hyejoo examined the items. She didn’t think so much makeup was needed. Much less snow-white foundation. Besides, wasn’t Sooyoung too young for that?

“Of course, Father… I'll be turning 10 years old. It’s a rite of passage. I will become a woman…” Sooyoung proclaimed like she was reciting some poetry while Hyejoo just sighed.

“Don’t call me, Father… And I thought you became a woman when you reached legal age, like 21??” Hyejoo just couldn’t communicate with her daughter anymore. She was too smart for a gamer like her.

“Father, don’t be silly… In ancient cultures… Blah, blah, blah…” Hyejoo couldn’t comprehend whatever her daughter was telling her anymore. They just weren’t on the same page.

She had tried to reach out to her unsuccessfully and it made her sad that she was growing up so fast. She didn’t want to watch the new episodes of Paw Patrol and she didn’t understand why. After more than twenty seasons, the show hadn’t lost any of the quality from the beginning. She wanted Sooyoung to stay like Ryder and never grow up.

“Well, we will buy whatever you want…” Hyejoo responded defeatedly as she felt that the only way to make her daughter happy was by buying her things.

Sooyoung had definitely grown up and she evidently matured too. It could be said that for her age, she was pretty much a smarty-pants. She knew that her mother wished things were like before, but it just couldn’t be. However, she was her mother’s daughter and 90% of the things she did to her were done on purpose just to irritate her. Still, seeing that pitiful look on her mother’s face today, made her want to tame it down a bit.

“You know… We don’t need to buy everything, Daddy… How about we go to the theater to watch the new Paw Patrol movie?” Sooyoung told Hyejoo knowing she would be ecstatic by her suggestion.

“Really?? Can we really do that??” Hyejoo asked with sparkling eyes and beaming an addictive smile which Sooyoung found silly. It was the kind of smile she dedicated to her mother Yeojin when they wanted to be left alone.

“Yes, Daddy… Come on...! Let’s go...!” Sooyoung grabbed her mother’s hand and pulled her towards the direction of the movie theater as she cringed inside because now that she was old enough, she knew that the word ‘Daddy’ didn’t have the same meaning as when her mother Yeojin used it on her. Yikes.

xxx

“Guys~! You look so cute together!! I knew I casted my vote right at prom!! Do you mind if I take a picture of you?” An energetic girl approached the table Yeojin and Hyejoo were sitting at in their 10th Anniversary High School Reunion.

“Vivi!! It’s so good to see you!!” Yeojin got up and greeted Vivi who used to be the school photographer and now had a studio of her own.

“Hey, Vivi… Shoot away!” Hyejoo got up too and pulled Yeojin by her side and struck a pose so they could have their picture taken.

Vivi shot her camera right away and started taking pictures of the lovely couple as Hyejoo encouraged Yeojin to do a lot of different poses, most of them, cheesy ones. Who knew Son Hyejoo was such a softie? Vivi asked herself. 

“Aaawww, you’re so cute!! I’ll send you the photos later!!” Vivi said excitedly once she had gotten her share of pictures.

“That’s more than okay!” Hyejoo told her smiling.

“You know how it is… The journalism club never rests!!” Vivi added as she checked out how the photos had come out.

“And we love it!” Yeojin replied.

“We plan to release a small digital booklet with those ‘before’ and ‘after’ comparisons and I have the perfect pic of you guys when you won at prom…” Vivi told them what the journalism club intended to do.

“That’s amazing, I would love to show our daughter that her mothers were cool before…” Sooyoung was now in a rebellious phase much to her dismay.

“Hyejoo... Sooyoungie still thinks that you’re cool… She adores you… She is just a little brat and it is your fault…” Yeojin reminded Hyejoo that she had warned her that spoiling Sooyoung too much would be catastrophic.

“Mmmmm…” Hyejoo regretted her decisions.

“I would love to see pics of your daughter, can you show me?” Vivi cut off Hyejoo’s depressing thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah! Look at her, she just turned 11 years old…” Hyejoo took out her phone and started showing Vivi her special folder named ‘The apple of my eye’.

“She’s beautiful, just like her moms…” Vivi admired Sooyoung’s beauty but also noticed that she looked like a handful.

“Anyway, guys… Have you seen Hyunjin and Chaewon? I know you were always together and I was wondering if that stayed true throughout the years…” Vivi had been looking for them for about two hours and she had not been successful so far.

“We actually came together, but they always disappear as soon as we arrive at any venue…” Yeojin let out and giggled knowingly.

“Oh really?” Vivi asked, not understanding the giggles.

“Yes, those horndogs can’t keep their hands off each other…” Hyejoo provided.

“What do you mean? Are they together together? I thought they were only friends…” This had to be in the digital booklet. Homecoming King and Queen, still going strong or something cheesy like that for a title.

“Oh, no… They have been married for 7 years and are absolutely sickening. They make me nauseous…” Hyejoo made a fake gag gesture to emphasize her point.

“Hyejoo, stop!! They are just too adorable together that sometimes it’s too much…” Yeojin really liked seeing them together. They were perfect.

“I can’t imagine Chaewon being affectionate at all and even less with Hyunjin… They were like cat and dog…” Vivi needed to see them and interview them.

“Oh yes, they still are but well… There are other ways to resolve that tension and continue being cute if you know what I mean…” Yeojin was a dedicated ‘HyunWon’ shipper.

“And you should see their children… They are perfect, those little angels…” Yeojin added remembering her favorite nieces and nephews.

“Yeah, they are actually so well behaved, not like my Sooyoungie…” Hyejoo lamented as it was her fault her daughter became so demonic.

“Children? As in more than one? I can’t believe it… Chaewon as a mother? She was allergic to babies!!” Vivi needed the scoop on the Kim family as soon as possible.

“Oh! She still is… She just likes everything that is Hyunjin I guess… If not, she wouldn’t have had so many...” Yeojin said off handedly.

“So many? How many does she have?” Vivi asked curiously.

“Well, I see her every week and even I have lost count… There is Haseullie, Jungeunie, Jinsoullie and she is pregnant again… Jiwooming incoming...” Hyejoo counted her fingers as she was remembering all the kids.

“You forgot about the twin pairs... Taeyongie and Jaejoongie and Taemin and Jongin…” Yeojin added. Hyunjin and Chaewon didn’t know what streaming services were, they fucked like bunnies and just popped up children.

“Oh... Boys don’t count. Besides, they all look the same to me so they count as one…” Hyejoo remarked her preference for the girls.

“Seven? Eight kids? What the fuck?!?!?! I have to see it with my own eyes!!” Vivi was going ballistic with all the information.

“Here, suit yourself…” Yeojin took out her phone this time and showed her the last photo the group took together when they had their usual meet up. A whole NCT coed subunit in the picture.

“Wow!! That’s a lot… I imagine they are quite a handful…” Vivi hoped they had all come out through c-sections if not poor Chaewon.

“Nooo!!! They are angels!!” Yeojin stressed.

“Not like my Sooyoungie…” Hyejoo continued crying internally for her daughter.

“Well if Chaewon is their mother I can only imagine…” Even Vivi feared Chaewon back in high school.

“But really guys, where are they?” Vivi would not rest until she did a full page on the family.

“Knowing them, maybe they are trying for another baby…” Hyejoo indifferently informed Vivi as she was used to the couple’s oddities.

“But, didn’t you tell me Chaewon was pregnant???” Vivi asked puzzled.

“Yeah…” Yeojin plainly replied.

“They are weird like that…” Hyejoo let out as she thought Vivi would understand her and she did.

“Oh…” Vivi didn’t know any more if she wanted to meet them right now. Maybe she should just ask for their contact information.

xxx

Hyunjin had Chaewon pinned against a locker. Chaewon’s right leg was on Hyunjin’s shoulder as she pounded roughly into her, nailing her against the metal cabinet as she whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

“Wonnie, my beautiful baby… I love you so much…” Hyunjin told her as her words were a complete opposite of her actions as she was fucking her wife like she hated her. Desperately, mercilessly and nonstop.

“Hyunnie… I love you, I love you, I love you…” Chaewon corresponded back as she clung to Hyunjin's upper body and rested her forehead on Hyunjin’s broad shoulders.

“Wonnie, you’re so fucking tight… How can you be so tight, my love…?” Hyunjin changed the angle of her thrusts as she turned Chaewon around and lifted her up so her feet were resting on her strong tights as Chaewon supported herself by putting both of her hands against the locker while Hyunjin rutted into her from behind.

Chaewon’s toenails were breaking Hyunjin’s skin as she felt her toes curl due to the pleasure her wife was giving her. Hyunjin fucked her so good and although she was being quite brutal at the moment, she always handled her with care and reminded her how much she loved her.

Chaewon would have never thought she would get her happy ending with the person she had crushed on since the beginning of her adolescence but now, a mother of almost eight kids and with a 20 weeks pregnant belly, being piped open by her one and only, she could only moan in content at how things had turned out. 

“I will always be tight for you, silly bean… We are the perfect fit...” Chaewon replied as Hyunjin started hammering into her violently, drilling her pussy with vicious intent as she arched her back erotically and gasped beautifully.

“Wonnie!! We are!! We are the perfect fit!!” Hyunjin snapped her hips upwards as she pierced Chaewon’s wanton pussy and painted her with her overly fertile spunk.

“Put a baby one me, Hyunnie…” Chaewon panted out loud as she tried to chase her own orgasm by grasping her wife’s cock deliciously and milking her until she was dry.

“Wonnie~ You’re already pregnant...” Hyunjin let out as she pulled Chaewon closer to her body, detaching her from the locker as she began plowing her cunt with ferocity while Chaewon’s legs hung in the air, her body contorting unbelievably as she reached her climax.

“So what?” Chaewon clamored as she tightened her cunt, preventing Hyunjin’s bodily fluids from leaving her body. Yes. She had been lying when she said she hated cum.

xxx

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
